The Reaper's Game
by vAmPiRe-gIrL91
Summary: What happens when a pair of twins are thrown into the Reaper's Game during the second week? They meet Neku and Joshua of course! Follow Tsukiko and Misaki as they try to stay alive in the Game & possably fall for Reapers & Players. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Day One Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

My sister, Tsukiko, and I were in a game. It wasn't your everyday game either; it was called the Reaper's Game. What is that you ask, well I'm not really sure. You see, Suki and I woke up one morning at the Scramble Crossing with a text message that said Game 1: x= 30 + 74, t= 60 min. Incompletes will be destroyed. Then what resembled a timer appeared on our hands.

_(Flashback Third Person)_

"_What's going on? Where are we?" Tsukiko Hanekoma asked her twin sister Misaki._

"_It looks like Shibuya." Misaki replied. "The last thing I remember is that we were on our way to visit Uncle Sanae . . . and then a car hit us!" Tsukiko looked shocked._

"_But is a car hit us, shouldn't we be in a hospital?" She asked. BEEP! They looked around for the noise, until Misaki pulled out a cell phone. _Game 1: x= 30 + 74, t= 60 min. Incompletes will be destroyed. _"If we have to follow through with this, then were partners till the end." Tsukiko told her younger twin. Misaki nodded. Following that statement a bunch of lights went off._

"_What's with the light show?" Misaki asked. Tsukiko just shrugged._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Saki, what do you think the message means?"

Suki was never one to beat around the bush. "My guess is that we have sixty minutes to get to x equals thirty plus seventy-four, which would be 104. I don't get what's going on here; people are passing right through us!! It's like we're not even here."

"What if the car did hit us and we're dead!" Suki yelled. "Well, that would explain why people are walking through us." I replied looking at the people. They hadn't even stopped when she yelled; it was like we didn't exist anymore. It was quite weird to be surrounded by people and yet be so alone at the same time.

"Well, let's head to 104. Maybe we can get some answers there." Suki said while walking towards 104, but stopped short when she hit an invisible wall. "What the—"

She was cut off from a guy in a red hoody, standing next to the entrance of 104. "You want to pass the wall? Then take down these Noise!" After that, he never said anything else. I was hoping that he would explain to us what a Noise was. There was something about the air around him that was slightly forbidding. The air around Suki was confused and aggravated. I placed my hand in my pocket, when I felt something. I pulled it out and it reveled to be pins.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"What do you think Noise are?" I asked Saki, she was the best when it came to problem solving. "I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with these."

She held up a handful of pins. Where she got them, I have no clue. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I noticed that this one is a different make from the others. Also, you have one exactly like it too." After that she ignored me, she got that I'm-concentrating-so-leave-me-alone look about her. She gasped. "What's wrong Saki?" I asked in panic.

"Hold that pin there," she said pointing to the black pin with a white skull on it. I did as she told me. "Now concentrate on that pin, forget everything around you." I thought she was going mad till I heard a static like noise and peoples thought's running through my head.

"What the hell was that?" I asked shocked. "I'm guessing that the static that we heard, are the Noise that the guy is talking about. Let's concentrate again and hope for the best." Saki told me, closing her eyes and concentrating. That was when we were in a different place than before, or at least that is what it looked like to me. While I took in my surroundings, what looked like three red crabs with blue tattoos attacked; Saki pulled a pin out and slashed it like a knife. I decided to follow my little sister's example. After a few minutes, the animals disappeared in a flash of static. The guy in the hoody hadn't moved, and neither had we. This was just a little too weird for me. "Objective met. Wall clear!"

After that the hooded guy disappeared like he was never there. "At least we know what to do now." I said with a hollow laugh. Saki just looked at me. "I don't like this Suki. This just seems too weird for me; something is defiantly weird about this." She said with a look around.

"First of all, when did we gain telepathic powers? Why are we in some alternate plane is Shibuya where no one can see or hear us? What was with the red hoody guy, with cryptic words?" Saki kept ranting off questions, I couldn't take it anymore. "Saki, shut up!" I yelled getting her attention.

"I don't anymore than you do, were just going to have to follow everything that is asked of us. Now you need to calm down." I said as I looked at the pins again. "How did you know what to do with these pins?"

"I didn't," she answered, "I just had a feeling that they would help. It gave off a vibe that I thought it might help. It's not the only thing that I've been feeling. Every person we've passed or stood by has a different air or vibe to them, and it's like I feel them all. It's really weird."

After she said that, Saki slowly stepped up to the wall before I could stop her, but she didn't hit the wall that I had before. Why did she get special treatment? I was her twin after all, we even looked alike.

* * *

**A.N.**

So that was part one of the first day, let me know what you think. I told my friend about this when I first started writing it, she was Tsukiko and I was Misaki, but I never was able to let her read it before she left the state. As I said in the disclaimer, we have an account together where we are writing a story about the characters from The World Ends With You. If you're intrested in the game, you should really check out that story, I try to update it regulary, but sometimes I can't. I have finished chapter eight on The World of Yugioh, but I am waiting to see the results of the poll before I put it up. And I forgot to mention, I changed my name, which most people can see. I happen to have a major addiction to vampires, and I'm thinking about writing a facfic for an anime called Vampire Knight. This chapter happens to be two pages with 5,226 charaters on Microsoft Word. So please read and review and let me know what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	2. Chapter 2: Day One Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

I don't know how I got the pins to work for me or how I was feeling the air around people. Maybe it was this place, I mean I know I could always tell the mood of people before, but this was just getting slightly ridicules. As for the pins, all I did was concentrate on it. Then I could hear people's thoughts and heard the static, I guess the guy was getting annoyed by the sound and wanted it gone. But why did he call it Noise, like it was a thing and not a sound? I almost laughed when I found that the wall was gone. Sometimes it was great being the younger twin. The timer that was on our palms had disappeared, so I guess that meant that we had completed the mission. That was good, because if there was more then I wouldn't have known what else to do. "Hey, Saki. Look over there at those two boys." I was about to tell her that we needed to focus on other things than boys, but I stopped short when I saw them both. One was holding pins in his hand that looked like the same style as the ones we had. He was even holding a black pin with a white skull on it, I wonder if this pin is very important for him to also have one. Obviously they had to be in the game and from where I was standing, they looked like they knew what they were doing. "Suki, let's go see if they can see us also." I said as I started to walk over their way. If they did know what was going on, maybe they could give us some answers. Suki decided to yell out to see if they would turn towards us.

"Hey Saki, what do you suppose that trash heap is?" I turned in the direction she pointed at. I noticed that the boys did too. "I'm guessing it's a trash heap, Suki." I said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be sarcastic you know." She told me deadpanned. I nodded. "But you were the one to call it a trash heap, while asking me what it is. I'm sorry for using sarcasm, but I don't know what that is Suki." I said. She looked over at me. The boys had walked over and stood beside us.

"First time playing?" The boy with sandy color hair asked. We nodded. "The name's Yoshiya Kiryu. But Mother and Father call me Joshua." The boy with orange hair rolled his eyes, like he wanted to strangle Joshua.

"Neku Sakuraba." The boy said, he seemed to be very anti-social. "I'm Tsukiko Hanekoma and this is my twin sister Misaki." Joshua's eyebrow lifted when Suki said our last name. I wonder if he knew our uncle. I noticed that both boys had conflicting vibes about them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Neku and I can help you two girls out at times." Joshua told us. There was something about him that seemed to be out of place, but I didn't have time to dwell on that subject. "What the hell? That junk heap wasn't here before!" Neku said, bring us back to our current situation at hand.

"You're zetta slow!" Came a voice out of nowhere. Neku looked around, his gaze landing on Joshua. "What?! Who said that?" He asked.

"Don't look at me. Look at your junk heap there." Joshua said nodding to the aforementioned item. "There's somebody up there?" I asked looking up.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

On top of the garbage heap was a man in black, with a red bandanna and a black hat. "I said, you're zetta slow! How long does it take to crack a Z-class code, you factoring hectopascals!" What was a hector-whatever-he-said, and why was he shouting so loud? "Sho Minamimoto. Remember the name. I'm the new Game Master."

"Hey Saki, what do you think he means by Game Master?" I whispered as we watched the conversation. "I don't know, but I do know this guy has a mathematical fetish and it's giving me a headache."

"Then you're a Reaper," Neku stated, while holding his head. I just looked at him, what was a Reaper? Minamimoto stopped and looked at the boys, "Wait. You . . . You're a Player this time around?"

I don't know who he was talking to, but Neku answered him. "Hmph. Now that's a happy miscalculation. This brings me one iteration closer to my desired solution!" Neku still had his head in his hands. "Solution? What are you talking about?" Saki asked with a calculating look on her face.

Joshua laughed. "Day 1, and the GM's already putting in an appearance? Not one for tradition, are you?" Minamimoto wrapped his hand around his fist. "Tradition? Tradition is garbage! CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap! This is my Game. And I only allow two things. Flawless calculations . . . and beauty!"

This guy was getting on my nerves, I am seriously about to punch him! It didn't help that Joshua was just egging him on. I might punch him while I'm at it. "I'd heard you were quite the eccentric . . ." Joshua had heard of this guy before? "SOHCAHTOA. Now, time for a little quiz. How much weight will I let you Players carry in the UG?"

What's the UG? "How much?" Saki asked. What, now she's egging him on? I thought she was on my side. "One yoctogram!"

I just looked at the guy. It was definitely official, he was crazy. "Yoctogram?" Neku asked in confusion. At least I wasn't the only one. "He's placed us on the atomic level." Joshua stated.

"Precisely! You 000s have no value here. So! Now that I have you rounded up . . . Attention, all yoctograms! It's Time To Die!" After he said that, a black rhino with orange color legs and red color horn appeared before us. All four of us defeated it in to time. Joshua sighed. "So much for Day 1. Fascinating, wasn't he? At least we won't be bored this week." This boy was annoying.

"I want to know what Mr. Math Fetishist will think up for tomorrow." Saki said. "You shouldn't worry, Misaki. With us working together like we just did, we should be able to cruise right through this week. Plus I have a partner that is really good at psychs." Neku just stood there with his head lowered into his collar.

* * *

**Reviews**

**shiny toy guns **thank you for the review. I'm glad that some one likes the story and whats to know what happens next. I hope that you like this chapter also.

And I would also like to thank **Yami no Musume** for adding this story to their favorites.

**A.N.**

So that' part two of the first day, kinda fun don't you think? As I stated on the profile, I have most of Chapter 3 done. But here's the deal. I'm going to leave it up to the readers when I post it. If I recive a total of three reviews (I have one right now), I will post it later tonight. If I only recive one review, I'll post it tomorrow. This way maybe people will let me know what they think. I take all types of reviews, even what I call constructive critisim. This chapter is three pages with 5,821 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of five pages and 10,958 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	3. Chapter 3: Day Two Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

Where am I? I looked around; I was back at the Scramble Crossing. I looked around for my sister; she was lying next to me sound asleep. I saw that Neku was just getting up and looking around. I heard Joshua talking, but I didn't know to whom. "Are we still on track with the goods? What? You already got them in!?" I wonder who is on the other end of that phone line. The air around him seemed like it was missing something, but I didn't know what. "The Scramble . . . Which areas? . . . Sealed? In that case . . . and the time limit at . . . And? Anything else?" He sure seemed to know a lot about this game that we're playing. BEEP! I guess we have another mission. Suki looked at her phone, as Joshua and Neku seemed to be talking about playing hooky. Joshua said that he wanted to go someplace and that the other Players could take of the mission. Neku seemed to think that they were the ones that had to complete every mission, so I guess there was one everyday but for how long?

"Why are they arguing?" Suki asked me quietly. I shushed her and told her to listen. "Oh, don't get so wound up, Neku. It's only Day 2! Enjoy it while it's still easy." Neku looked like he was about to strangle Joshua.

"I'm not just playing this for me anymore! Her life is on the line, too." Neku told him. I wonder who he was talking about. "I . . . I got her dragged back into this. But I'll be damned if I let it end this way. I'm winning this game! And I'm not relying on other Players doing it for me." Wow, the girl must be really important to him. Joshua made a noise and smirked. That sent Neku off the deep end.

"'Hmph,' what!? Weren't you listening?" Joshua nodded. "Then why were you being so mean?" Suki asked.

"Uh-huh. And here's me playing the world's tiniest violin." Joshua replied. "Did you this you were special? Every Player here put up something they loved. Everybody makes sacrifices." I wonder what sacrifices I made to be here.

"Sacrifices? Are you . . ." Neku stopped; he seemed to be trying to calm down. "How about this? First, we complete the mission. After that, we can do whatever you want." Joshua contemplated for a while.

". . . Oh, I suppose. You'll just owe me one." Joshua told him. "You have yourself a deal, Neku. So? What's the mission?"

Game 2: Acquire the square root of three Au pin, t= 300 min. Incompletes will be destroyed. I felt the timer engrave itself into my hand. "What does it mean, Saki?" I thought for a moment. "Au is the periodic symbol for gold."

"So were looking for a gold pin." Neku stated. "Hmm . . . Not a bad hypothesis. Let's go with that for now. What about square root of three part?"

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"The square root of 3 is 1.7320508." I said. "Some kind of code?" Saki asked.

"A tantalizing possibility, but I think it's referring to a street here in Shibuya." Joshua stated. "A street?" Neku questioned.

"How do you figure that?" I asked. "The Reapers use numbers to refer to each of Shibuya's streets. Route 1, Route 2 and so on . . . So let's check out Route 3."

"And that happens to be . . . ?" Saki asked. "The road leading from Cadoi City to Molco. Shall we?" Joshua asked, striding of towards Route 3, as he called it. He knows too much about this game for my tastes. I'll have to watch him and it looks like Neku feels the same way. A guy in a red hoody was standing in front of the Shibu Dept. Store and we needed to get past to go to Cadoi City.

"Want past this wall? Erase all the Noise possessing people in this area." We all scanned the area, to find two people that were possessed with Noise. These Noise seemed to be different from the ones that we fought yesterday, they were buzzing around the person like a bad rain cloud. The Noise this time happened to be seven blue birds with purple tattoos and one red kangaroo with orange and yellow tattoos. After we beat the Noise, a boy started to talk to himself. "Right . . . I can do this. If I'm gonna play, I'm going for gold! Winning this slam-off is the only way to get the Hero Pin. Ok . . . Better got to Molco. The time's finally come to use my secret weapon!" After that the boy walked off.

"Going for the gold?" I asked looking at my sister. "It seems that the mission is to win this contest at Molco for Tin Pin Slammer." Saki said. How so got that out of what that boy side was beyond me.

"And what makes you same that, Saki?" I asked. She pointed at a sign that was promoting a Tin Pin Slammer contest with the prize as the Hero Pin. I blushed embarrassedly. "All right, then we'd better get over to Molco." Neku said running up to the red hoody guy.

"Objective met. Wall clear!" After that he just disappeared. We all headed toward Molco from Cadoi City. If my memory served me correctly, then we weren't that far from the park or our Uncle's café. Neku was yelling for everyone to get a move on it, well more like he was yelling at Joshua who was walking slowly. Joshua sighed, "I don't do the whole sweating thing Neku." Just then we were attacked.

"Are those Noise!?" Saki asked shocked. "Black Noise? They look different than the usual riffraff." Joshua replied.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. "I doubt we'd make it if we tried to run." Both Joshua and my sister said.

"Then we take 'em out!" Neku said. The two black kangaroo's with red eyes looked really weird. And as with all Noise we came across it also had tattoos, grey ones this time.

**

* * *

****A.N.**

So here ends part one of the second day. I actually have actually typed all the way up to Chapter 6. So I'm going to do like I did for this chapter (though I never recieved any reviews), I'm going to leave it up to the readers when I post it. If I recive a total of four reviews (as I said, I have one right now), I will post it later tonight. If I only recive two, I'll post it tomorrow (Friday). And if I get one, I'll post it this weekend (Saturday). If I get none, then I'll post Chapter 4 on Sunday. Hopefully I'll get reviews this time. I take all types of reviews, so please review. This chapter is two pages with 5,499 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of seven pages and 16,458 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

"What the hell were those? I've never seen black Noise." Neku questioned. I hope he didn't expect me to answer. "Likewise." Joshua answered. I had started to give up thinking that we would receive any answers as to what was going on here, so I was just going with the flow.

"Bastards were tough, huh?" Neku asked. "Not only that . . . I couldn't really hurt them unless I had the light puck. Don't tell me you didn't notice, Neku. That doesn't inspire much confidence, partner." Joshua said with a smirk. I think he liked getting on Neku's nerves.

"I have a question," Suki asked calmly, "Why did it attack us!" she shouted the last part. We all shrugged. It seemed no one knew the answer to that. We left Cadoi City and finally made it to Molco.

"So this is Tin Pin Slammer . . . All I need to do is figure out some way to win this." Neku stated. "Good luck with that. At least there's a Reaper decal here. You won't have any problems entering." Joshua said.

"What's the point of Reaper decals?" I asked. "Every shop licensed to sell to Players has one. It makes us visible there." Joshua replied.

"I'm not complaining, but . . . why let us shop at all?" Neku asked. "The Reapers wan us erased, don't they? Why help us?"

"Hmm . . . Does it really matter? Shopping is fun." Joshua replied. "The Game's better this way. If you don't hurry, you'll miss registration, Neku." I stifled my laugh, Joshua was weird but he was also funny.

"Hey, don't forget me." Suki said, "The more people that enters, the better chance we have of clearing this mission."

"You do that sis, but I'm not entering and losing in the first round." I said. "I don't know how to play so I'm not entering either." Joshua simply stated. Neku looked at Joshua.

"I thought you were going to clear this mission, Neku?" Joshua stated smugly. Both Neku and Suki glared at Joshua, he was a little to laid back for my tastes regarding this game but I guess he thought we had little to lose. After that Neku and Suki walked off for the competition.

"Joshua, can you tell me what you know about the Game?" He sat on a bench that we had found, before gesturing at me to sit. "Well, you know it's the Reaper's Game, meaning that you're dead. Reapers are the ones in the hoodies or the Game Master's. You have seven days to complete missions and stay alive. On the seventh day, you go against the Game Master. If you win, you're reborn; if you lose, you're erased. At least that's the Composer's rule. The Composer is the one that writes the Game."

"Like a composer writes a song." I interrupted. Joshua nodded, before continuing, "The UG is the Underground where we play; the RG is the Real Ground which is where everyone else is. That's why they cannot see or hear us; shops have decals to make us visible in the RG, as I've stated before. The pacts with partner's we make help keep the Noise from attacking us. I have a pact with Neku and you have a pact with your sister." I stopped him before he could continue. "So that's what the light show was about." He laughed at my statement.

"Yes that would signify that two Players have made a pact. The pins that we use are psychs that help us defeat the Noise. If a player can us any pin that they're given, then that means they are really good at psychs. That's all there really is to say about the Game."

"Okay, I understand now. Will any of us know what we had to sacrifice to enter the Game besides death?" Joshua just shrugged him shoulders. After that, we heard the announcer come on. He was announcing who had made it and who hadn't, Suki unfortunately got knocked out after the second round. She didn't come looking for me, which I thought was strange, she had stayed near Neku. "The air is electric here in the slam mall! Next up, the main event! In the blue corner, Neku Sakuraba! In the red corner, the top seed and Slammurai legend . . . Shuto Dan!" The announcer stated.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

Neku looked shock, but he wasn't the only one. Shuto Dan, also known as Shooter, was the one who gave us a quick play on how to play Tin Pin. It didn't take long for Shooter to beat Neku. "And just like that, the match is over! Shooter does it again! The top seed moves on to the finals!" The announcer stated. When I reached Neku, he was mumbling an apology. I finally saw my sister and Joshua making their way over to us. "Aww, what a shame. Not that I'm shocked. You're a Tin Pin virgin. What could you do?" Joshua asked in a mocking voice. That boy was really grating on my nerves. Saki didn't seem to be paying anyone any mind, because she was watching the next match.

"Uh-oh! Looks like trouble for our champ!" The announcer stated. "What happened?" I heard Neku ask.

"His pin won't eject." Saki told us when we looked at the stage. "It looks like a freak malfunction has cost the top seed the slam-off! Victory goes to dark horse slammer Sota Honjo!" The announcer was getting annoying.

"Oh, my! Looks like Shooter lost." Joshua said with his arm around Saki shoulders. Wait What!? She didn't even seem to notice though, because she was looking at her hand. "Huh? The timer's gone. Wait . . . We cleared the mission?" Neku asked stunned. I also looked at my head and the timer was gone.

"The guy that won was a Player also." Saki stated. "It doesn't matter who accomplishes the mission as long as it gets done."

"Exactly, Saki. I thought you knew though, Neku. That's why there's no reason for us to get all worked up over it." Joshua stated. "Let the other Players take care of the missions. We just need to do what it takes to stay alive . . . Whatever it takes."

"And what happens if nobody clears the mission?" I asked. "Exactly, what if that kid's toy hadn't broken when it did?" Neku said.

"Oh, I'm willing to make some minimal effort. You don't really think that was an accident, do you?" Joshua asked. "You sabotaged Shooter's toy so it wouldn't eject." My sister stated.

"No, I borrowed his pins and swapped in a few of my own. Of course mine had a few . . . adjustments made. You can have the originals." Joshua said, tossing the pins to Neku. They proceeded to get into another argument. "If you're done, it's my turn. I've got an errand to run, and you're coming along." Joshua said leading my sister towards Cadoi City, he still hadn't moved his arm and I was about to break it if he didn't.

"Wait, there's another one of them garbage piles!" Saki said, pointing near the phone booth. "What, you're just going to ignore me? You half-blind hectopascals!" We looked over to see Minamimoto walking towards us.

"Oh, look. It's a stray Reaper. You see, even grouchier than usual." Joshua told him. "Damn right! That game was zetta dull! Are you trying to bore me to death? How about a little flair!? Give it some edge! You brain-dead binomials are pathetic!" Pi-face, as I dubbed him, ranted.

"Coming from a guy that uses multiple mathematical phrases," Saki said in an annoyed voice. Obviously, she really didn't like the guy. "But, you mean to tell me that you were watching the entire time? Do you have nothing better to do, other than your garbage heaps you seem to be fond of."

"No comments from the peanut gallery. Your opinions are garbage! CRUNCH! I'll add them to the heap!" Pi-face told her, Joshua laughed at him. "I figured you weren't much for criticism. Otherwise, why keep making those senseless junk heaps as Misaki mentioned?"

"Heh," Pi-face commented, "Every inch of my work is flawlessly calculated. Look at the perfectly understated silhouette. How can you not see the beauty!? . . . Time for a little quiz. What's the probability of you Players surviving the week?"

"I don't know. Why don't you humor me?" I stated sarcastically. "ZERO, same as your taste! Attention, all tasteless tetrahedral! If you want to live, show me the limit of U as I got to infinity! Not that there's anything any of you can do. You fractals have no future! QED. Class is dismissed!" After that Pi-face and his stupid megaphone disappeared. My sister kept looking in the direction that he last was.

"Think he's got a thing for you, Neku?" Joshua asked. "What!? How the hell do you figure that?"

"He does follow him around a lot," Saki whispered to me. She had finally moved away from Joshua. "Why did he have his arm around you?" I asked gruffly. She blushed slightly.

"Oh, that's not important. What's important is that Mr. Math Fetish has some weird vide about him. I can't say one of power, because Game Masters obliviously have power but I sense determination from him. Like he's after something, but I don't know what." Saki said thoughtfully. "Tomorrow during the mission, we should go see if Uncle Sanae can see us and talk to him."

* * *

**A.N.**

And that the end of Day 2. I didn't get any reviews again, so sad :( Oh well, I gotta go with what I'm given. I'll again leave it up to the readers when I post it. If I recive a total of four reviews (as I said, I have one right now), I will post it later tonight. If I only recive two, I'll post it tomorrow (Monday). And if I get one, I'll post it Tuesday. If I get none, then I'll post it on Wednesday. This chapter is four pages with 8,827 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 10 pages and 25,285 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	5. Chapter 5: Day Three Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

I guess we're back at the Scramble Crossing as I took in my surroundings. Suki was just sitting on the concrete staring into space and Joshua was back on the phone. I started to listen in to his conversation. "Yup . . . I'll be there today. You'll have it all ready for me, won't you?" Neku was getting up, but before either boy could talk Suki interrupted, "Saki and I are going to leave; we want to see if our uncle can see us. He owns a café not far from here."

"That's the direction my errand takes me. So why don't Neku and I tag along?" Joshua asked. I didn't care right now; to be honest these past two days have really drained me. I don't know what it was, but something about the city seemed to be slightly off to me. Suki and I shrugged, but Neku objected. "No way! I told you yesterday – first, we do the mission. Then you can play around. Besides the mission could show up any sec . . ." Joshua cut him off.

"You're right. There it is Neku! Let's see . . . 'Proceed to Cat Street, Time Limit: 15 minutes.'" Joshua said looking at his phone, Suki and I looked at her phone. There was no message; I shook my head as if saying, don't say anything it's between the two of them. "That's just as well, that's where Suki and I need to go." I said, walking away. Neku was freaking out about how Cat Street was on the other side of the city.

We got into Cadoi City with no run-ins with any Reapers. It hit me that I never told Suki what Joshua told me, oh well I'll tell her when Neku and Joshua start arguing again. We saw a Reaper up ahead, so obliviously there was a wall also. "Want past this wall? Then beat three of these – where I can see ya." He showed us a picture of the Noise that we had to fight. "Let's not wait around." Suki said. We defeated the Noise with ease and went back to the Reaper.

"Objective met. Wall clear!" He stated before disappearing, we got into Towa Records with no problem and headed towards Miyashita Park Underpass where another Reaper happened to be. "Want past this wall? Then bring me one Pop Pendulum. It's a pin. Noise Number 56 has got 'em." We showed him the pin.

"Objective met. Wall clear!" And he disappeared just like the other one. We passed through Miyashita Park onto Cat Street without running into anymore Reapers. Suki and I started walking towards the café when we heard that Joshua was going to the café also. Neku was yelling as Joshua walked past him. WildKat, the lovely café that our Uncle Sanae Hanekoma owned, it was never busy there. I saw a decal onside of the building, which meant we were visible. I pulled Suki through the door while looking around. Neku and Joshua walked in. "Mr. H? You in?" I heard Joshua call out. He came out of the back room.

"Uncle Sanae!" Suki and I said at the same time. He looked shocked, before giving both of us hugs, "Hey! I was waiting for ya, Josh." Neku looked shocked.

"That's your uncle?" He asked us. "And you two know each other." He said pointing at Joshua.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"Our last name is Hanekoma or did you not pay attention to last names?" I asked angrily. Neku shrugged. "Hmm? Oh, Phones! What, you're in the Game again?" Uncle Sanae asked. He was in the Game before? Now that's weird. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because my uncle started talking again.

"They took the young lady, huh . . . Well, buck up. Nothin' you can do about that right now. 'Sides, boss, I'm sure she understands." He glanced back over at Saki. "Hey girly? You alright? You look a little on the pale side."

"I hate that name Uncle Sanae. Of course I'm going to be pale, I'm dead." She said putting her head down on the counter. "You still didn't answer my other question. You alright?" He repeated walking over to her.

"Actually, Saki says she's been getting weird vibes from people that we get near. Even the ones that can't see us. I don't understand it, but maybe she can explain it better." I said sitting on a stool next to my sister. On the back wall, I noticed a picture; it had me and Saki in it, but it also had our little brother Ryuu. I wonder what he was doing right now. "Actually, I can't really explain it, because I don't understand it myself." She told us. Neku and Joshua were in a conversation of their own, but I noticed that Joshua was listening very carefully to what was being said.

"Try to describe it. Was it like when you, your brother, and sister were little and you used to see things that no one else saw?" I remembered that, I even caught glimpses of people, but not as often as she did. I wonder if it was Players that were playing the Game. "Brother? We have a brother?" She asked confused.

"It seems that we've found out what her entry fee was." Joshua said. "The most important thing to you must have been your brother and they took your memories of him from you."

"That's not cool," she looked like she was about cry. "Your right, it's not. Now tell me what Suki was talking about." Uncle Sanae said, with a serious face. Saki nodded.

"As I said, it's hard to explain. Um . . . Everyone in this room has a certain vibe about them. It kinda reminds me of empathy, but that's not it." Saki stated. "Like I noticed, something seems to be wrong with the city, like something's missing. And when the Game Master is around, I get a sense of determination from him, like he's after something and he thinks he's going to get it."

"You still have a good ear for music?" Uncle Sanae asked. She nodded. My sister could pick and beat or song and hit it right on the nail. "It's seems that you can feel people's music, which would be like feeling their emotions also."

* * *

**A.N.**

So starts the beginning of Day 3. If I recive a total of four reviews (I have one right now), I will post it later tonight. If I only recive two, I'll post it tomorrow (Thursday). And if I get one, I'll post it Friday. If I get none, then I'll post it this weekend. This chapter is two pages with 5,704 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 12 pages and 30,989 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	6. Chapter 6: Day Three Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

"But what about the city? Shibuya can't have music, can it?" I asked. "Actually it can." Uncle Sanae told me.

"Not many people can feel the music of Shibuya," Joshua told me. "You remember yesterday when I told you about the Composer? Well the Composer is the one that feels the music of their town."

"As does the Conductor, who is under the Composer. But that would be giving you too much info and I don't think we can talk about that yet." Uncle Sanae continued. "It's very rare for someone other than those two to feel the music, so that also means you have a high level of Imagination. You might even rival Phones here, because it takes a lot of Imagination to be able to wield any psychs that's given."

"You should be proud of yourself Saki." Joshua told me. "I hate to seem impatient, Mr. H, but could we, you know?" I ignored all of them as Uncle Sanae took Joshua and Neku's phones; I looked at the picture on the wall. I guess the little boy was my brother, I really feel bad about forgetting about him.

"Sorry for the wait, guys. Here you go." Uncle Sanae gave them back their phones. "Thanks. Now we can finally go on a little hunt. Would you girls like to tag along?" Why did it seem like Joshua was mocking my sister and I. Neither of us got to answer though, before Neku spoke up.

"A hunt? For what?" Joshua told him that he'd see when they found it. "I guess we can go, but I want to get something first." Suki told them. The guys walked outside, I stayed inside and waited for my sister. She down the stairs a few seconds later.

"I'm ready if you are." She stated. "Let's get moving then." I said as I opened the door to the café. Uncle Sanae hugged us goodbye and made us promise to come around when we could. Suki and I walked so distance behind the boys. I wanted to know why Joshua needed a tracker on his phone. As we were about to head into Cadoi City we were stopped.

"Found ya!" A tall boy with a black beanie said. "Get ready to hurt, Phones! You gonna bleed today, yo!" This boy needed to go to grammar school or something.

"Beat . . . You're OK!" Neku said surprised. The boy, Beat, replied, "Better'n OK. See for yourself." It was then I noticed something about him

"You've got wings!" I stated. He smirked, "Pretty badass, huh? Proves I'm a Reaper, yo."

Neku and Joshua started talking to him then. Before I knew it they were both in a battle with him. It didn't last long, because Beat told them that they weren't worth beating since they were weak. I wonder if he was a Player before, Neku did seem to know him. "Talk about your delinquent Reapers." Joshua said, "A direct attack on Players three days in? Such egregious rule-breaking!"

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

Egregious? Who uses a word like that now a days? But I must say that guy Beat, was pretty cute. For a Reaper that is . . . What am I saying!? I can't think a Reaper's cute! I needed a distraction so I made my way into Cadoi City. We walked all the way to the Scramble Crossing, before Joshua said anything, "Hold it! We're getting a response!" We waited for him to say something more. "It means we're close. It's got to be around here."

"And where would that be?" Saki asked. "I don't know . . . I need to pinpoint this. Let's keep looking around."

"Hey look, a Reaper!" Saki said pointing to a guy in a red hoody. We walked over to him and found that there was a wall. "Want past this wall? Then turn Natural Puppy into the hottest thing around. Make it number one in the area. Watch what pins and threads you wear into battle, yeah?" So we set about making Natural Puppy the number one in the area.

It didn't take us long, since we all worked to get her. "Objective met. Wall clear!" Joshua led the group towards 104. "Let's try towards Dogenzaka." Saki said. As we entered Dogenzaka area, Joshua stopped.

"What, you pick something up?" I asked. "Yeah . . . That." Joshua said pointing.

"What's up with the line?" Saki asked no one in particular. "Let's go take a look." Joshua said grabbing her hand and walking forward.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Neku said, grabbing my arm and running after the two. "Does he even know what we're looking for?" I asked Neku, but he just shrugged shoulders.

"Wait. The signal's getting weaker." Joshua said, stopping. "So we're going the wrong way?" Neku looked aggravated. We saw them enter a place called Shadow Ramen, but before we could go in they came back out.

"Well, that's no good . . . even if we stand in line no one would see us." Saki said slightly aggravated. "Ugh, and the line isn't getting any shorter. The signal's definitely coming from in there." Joshua stated looking at his phone.

". . . We've been tracking down ramen?" Neku asked. "Wouldn't that be a hoot?" Joshua said smirking.

"What's wrong sis?" I asked Saki. "Someone is really upset and aggravated. Almost like they're down about something. It's that guy over there, the only staring at the line." She told me.

"You think that something is up with the shop?" Neku asked. "That might explain the signal that I picked up. And we need to do something about your recent discovery, Saki." Joshua said.

* * *

**A.N.**

This isn't the end of Day 3 just yet. I like that I used the big words from the game. So no reviews again. I think I'll change up my posting days yet again. If I recive a total of four reviews (I have one right now), I will post it two days from now (Monday the 27th). If I only recive two, I'll post it four days from now (Wednesday the 29th). And if I get one, I'll post it six days from now (Friday the 31st). If I get none, then I'll post it next month (Sunday August the 2nd). How does that sound? This chapter is two pages with 5,204 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 14 pages and 36,194 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	7. Chapter 7: Day Three Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

"Well, let's start with the Noise around that guy." Neku said. We cleared the Noise and followed the man into another ramen shop.

"I don't see anybody else," Joshua said looking around, "but . . . sounds like he's open."

"What will you kids have today?" The man asked. "We've got a limited-time-only seasonal special in! 'The Big Catch.'"

Neku went to order regular ramen, but Joshua cut him off saying that they would both have the Big Catch. Neku was looking at Joshua like he was crazy and Suki looked like she wanted to laugh. I made sure to tell the guy I just wanted a drink. When they received their bowls of ramen, Joshua tried his first, and then made Neku try his. Surprising Neku liked, "It tastes better than it looks." He whispered to me. I wasn't paying attention, because I heard Neku say that we'd listen, but not to expect miracles. "As you can see, business is hardly booming. If I don't turn out some serious profits this month, I'll have to close the shop." He told us, Suki told me that his name was Ken Doi.

"But that ramen was so good!" Joshua exclaimed, "You're closing?"

"Well, if I let those guys buy me out, I can keep going . . ." Ken said, "The noodles they serve aren't bad, but . . . there's no love. They treat ramen as a way to make cash. Plus they hook customers with cheap tricks, not flavor. I say let our noodles do the talking!" All of a sudden, we heard what I like to call fangirls squeal. "Ugh, the show begins . . . Go on out and see yourselves." I really don't like fangirls; they are way too loud for my tastes.

We walked into Shadow Ramen, "Eiji Oji. The prince of Ennui. His blog gets 100,000 hit a day." Joshua stated. "They could go into the negatives for all I care." Suki and I said at the same time. Neither of us liked the guy or his blog, he irked us for some reason. Both Joshua and Neku smirked at us.

"The noodles here do look good though," Suki said. "Oh look, the staff dance while making meals. I'm leaving before they start singing." I said walking out the door, my sister right behind me. A few minutes later, Joshua and Neku came out of Shadow Ramen. What a name for a restaurant.

"My, my . . . I believe we have an incident on our hands. A new ramen shop explodes into the scene – its owner, an overnight success story. And those red pins . . . This could be what my phone responded to." Joshua said, looking at his phone. "So you believe that the pins are the source of the energy spike?" Suki asked, but Joshua ignored her and kept talking.

"Oh! And don't forget the ramen that's not selling. Odd, don't you think, considering how good it is?" I was about to interrupt, but what he was saying did have a point. "It could be because of the Prince." I said, Joshua just nodded.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"That settles it. We'll spend today getting to the bottom of this mystery. But first, I think we need to get new clothes." He was crazy. Didn't we have a mission anyways? "'We'? I'm not about to ignore the mission when –." But he was cut off, by my sister no less.

"Neku, we don't have a mission. And since we don't, it couldn't hurt to check out this ramen thing." I can't believe she was siding with the stuck up prick. But she did have a good point. "Now, let's start sniffing out the reason this place is such a big hit." Joshua said walking back into Shadow Ramen with Neku.

"I hope he really doesn't expect us to dress up. That's just stupid." I said looking at my sister. "I have to agree to some degree. Plus, I don't plan on dressing up anytime soon." Saki said sitting while looking around. After a while I sat beside her. There was something that the two boys weren't telling us and I wanted to know what it was.

"Oh, I just remembered," Saki asked. "While you and Neku were in that tournament, Joshua told me a little about the Game. I've been meaning to tell you about it."

She didn't get to finish what she was saying because the boys walked outside towards us. "We are able to imprint now. Let's go to Ramen Don and imprint on Ken." Joshua said, holding out both of his hands to me and my sister. We had no clue what he was talking about but we followed him to Ramen Don. "All we have to do is listen to a person, then scan their minds to listen to what they are thinking. Then we imprint a word in their minds and they follow through with whatever it is. We're going to be using the word dessert for an idea." Joshua continued, before adding, just watch Neku.

"Okay, now that we've imprinted on him, let's go talk to him." Neku said opening the door to Ken's restaurant. "Oh! Perfect timing, kids! I'm trying out a new idea. Have a taste! I give you . . . desert ramen!" Ken said when we walked in.

Gross. That doesn't even sound good. Neither Saki or I tried it, but the boys did. "Mmm? Very tasty!" Joshua said after tasting. Neku agreed with him, but I think they were both lying. "Kudos, mister! Still . . . It's missing something." Joshua said.

"Hrm . . . Yeah . . . I thought so, too. These silly experiments won't solve anything. Maybe that slicked-down kid is right. All people in Shibuya care about are trends. Nobody cares about the taste." Ken said sighing. "Does he even know what we're looking for?" I asked Neku, but he just shrugged shoulders.

"That's not a good thing to say." Saki said. "Your ramen is awesome, and nobody notices. But people line up outside for that other place, no matter how the food is. It's stupid." Neku said.

* * *

**A.N.**

This here is part three of Day 3. If I recive a total of four reviews (I have one right now), I will post it tomorrow (Monday). If I only recive two, I'll post it two days from now (Wednesday). And if I get one, I'll post it four day from now (Friday). If I get none, then I'll post it next weekend. This chapter is two pages with 5,535 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 16 pages and 41,728 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	8. Chapter 8: Day Three Part Four

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

"Welcome to capitalism, Neku." Joshua said. "But why are they all up on that place? They don't even like the food." Neku asked.

"It's a conversation piece really," I said. "Exactly. People are always scrounging for something to talk about. 'I came, I waited . . . I slurped.' They're after a story, not a meal." Joshua concluded.

"Ugh, then they're all sheep!" Suki said disgusted. "Maybe all of Shibuya is." Joshua said.

"Gah ha ha . . . Well, thanks anyways, kids. But I'm not giving up yet. I'll keep making ramen as long as I can. If you come up with any brilliant ideas, let me know." Ken said as we walked out the door. "What do we do now?" Suki asked. Everyone shrugged looking around towards Shadow Ramen, when I felt something. I started walking off past Shadow Ramen to A-East, ignoring my sisters shouts of 'stop' and 'wait for me.' I stopped when I saw the Prince and the owner of Shadow Ramen.

"Mick . . ." Prince said, but was cut off. "Gotta obey that contract, hmm?"

"Hey, it's those two." Suki said. "Sounds like trouble in paradise. Let's check it out." Joshua said, pulling me forward.

"Why'd you change your blog entry?" Makoto asked. "I told you. It's my blog. I write it." Prince replied.

"I feel you, Prince. I really do. But this is business. Your popularity is the real deal. I respect that. But the text you wrote is . . . limp. It won't sell me any noodles. We decided this when you signed the contract. I provide the text." Makoto said. "But, Mick . . . Then it's not my blog anymore. Plus the ramen you serve there isn't that good. When I tasted the test batch it was great, but . . . Look, I don't want to lie – in person, or on my blog. I can't do that when my fans –." But Prince was cut off once again.

"Eiji, Eiji, Eiji . . . Babe. Prince. It's fine! None of those people care how it tastes! Follow me? The whole game is about image. And whoever sells the most wins." Makoto said. Prince tried to say something, but was cut off for the third time. "I'll send you next text and some pics by tonight. You'll have them up on your blog tomorrow, right? Fabulous. See ya!" Prince just stood there sadly.

"Aha." Neku said. "I still don't like the guy." Suki said.

"It looks like the Prince is tired of playing puppet now." Joshua said. "Look, Noise have him!" I said pointing.

"Hmm . . . So they do." Joshua said. "Well, let's go!" Suki said. A kangaroo and two jellyfish Noise appeared, but we quickly erased them.

"This isn't right," Prince said, "I can't lie to my public. I'll try talking to Mick one more time. I write my own blog. I list my own thoughts, my own feelings . . . The ramen I'd actually like to eat. Sigh . . . I miss the old stuff. Like the ramen Sebastian used to make . . . Just noodles and broth. Warm, simple ramen. I'd kill for a bowl of that right now . . ."

"Even the Prince of Ennui has his woes. I guess we all do." Joshua commented. "I don't see why he's so hung up on ramen though." I said. Joshua laughed, at least what should have been a laugh.

"We all have our hang-ups." Joshua said. "Ugh, I don't get it." Neku exclaimed.

"You're not the only one." Suki said. "Of course neither of you do." Joshua said.

"What's that supposed to mean." Neku growled slightly. Everyone has their own little world – a secret garden only they can enter. Each world follows its own internal logic – individuality. And the logic of one world means nothing in another . . . Understanding other people isn't hard. It's impossible." Joshua said solomly.

"Yeah, well let's head back towards Dogenzaka." Suki said, walking off. "Thank you all for coming out today. We appreciate your patience. As an apology for keeping you waiting, help yourselves to one of these. CAT-designed and hard to find! Today's your last chance to get these pins here, folks!" Makoto said to the crowd standing in the line. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Hmm? My phone's responding." Joshua said looking as his phone. "To those pins!? Is that what you're hunting? Rare pins?" Neku asked.

"Not quite. What I'm looking for isn't a thing." Joshua replied. "So . . . CAT designed these pins?" I said.

"CAT's the big graphic designer, right?" Joshua asked. "Yes and no. They do artwork, clothes, even furniture. And that's just the start. Photo, music, video . . . CAT's an uber multi-talent. Shibuya's full of their billboard ads." Neku said.

"Like the one at Towa Records?" Suki asked. "Yup. CAT doesn't just make art. CAT IS art." Neku replied.

"Sounds like we have a major fan on our hands." I said with a kind smile. "Hell, yes! CAT's all about enjoying every moment, with all you've got. Do what you want, how you want, wen you want. How cool is that?" Neku said.

"Wow, you sound so devoted." Joshua observed. "That's why this pisses me off. He's using CAT's work to trick people." Neku said.

"Well, let's go imprint of Ken once again." Neku said heading for Ramen Don. "Why don't we let the girls try it this time Neku?" Joshua said. Neku shrugged, while Suki concentrated on imprinting. We saw Ken head inside, so we followed after him.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"Irasshai! Hey! I've been waiting for you four. Take a taste! See what you think!" Ken said hand us bowls that the boys identified as regular ramen. "Hold it! Please . . . Let me try that." The Prince asked when he walked in. I gave him mine, because I didn't want it.

"Thank you. Now, to dig in . . . . . . . . . Amazing! Is it OK for ramen to taste this good!? This ramen is exceptional. Let me guess: a whole chicken in the soup? That, and a hint of pork bone, seaweed and sardines . . . It all blends together do perfectly! Truly, the handiwork of a ramen artisan! This is the ramen Sebastian made!" Prince said, before I was distracted by my sister. "I think I know what you entry fee was, Suki." I looked shocked.

"Well, don't just sit there, tell me please." I said looking at my sister. "I think it may have been something to do with your love of graffiti. You used to do graffiti on buildings for teen clubs, but when Neku was talking about CAT you didn't throw in your opinion at all like you normally would. Remember you even helped Uncle Sanae with his work." Saki said while eating her bowl of ramen. I sat contemplating what she said, when I heard that Makoto's annoying voice.

"Prince, baby. You're my walking billboard. Can't have you eating at the other guy's joint, can I?" This guy was really annoying. "I've come to a decision, Mick. I won't work with you on this any longer. I knew after tasting Sebastian's ramen again. I refuse to be a part of this! Not if it requires me to keep lying. And you've got it backwards, Mick. A store isn't good because people talk about it. It's the product. The taste! People talk about a store because it's good! There's love in Sebastian's soup – love for the people eating it. That's the sort of ramen I want other people to know about!" Prince said, while Makoto looked flustered. I started laughing; at least the guy got put in his place.

"Ugh . . . Eiji." Makoto said. "Shibuya today is inundated with 'adventure.' And when all anybody offers is 'something different' . . . you get hungry for the familiar. It's comforting. Love has always been the world's best secret ingredient." Joshua said, eating some ramen from my sisters bowl since he already finished his.

"Gotta fill more than just you belly." Neku said finishing off his bowl of ramen. "Heh . . . Love huh? Guess I forgot that somewhere along the way. I'd harp on about it left and right, but . . . those new experiments were all just me trying to get in on the show. I forgot the important part – the smile on a satisfied customer when they're done eating. My job is making ramen that makes people happy. Popularity is no reason to change my soup. I've wasted all this time . . ." Ken said looking down.

I'm glad the man found out what was missing. "But you've still got your chalk." Prince told Ken, though I didn't know what that was supposed to mean. "Heh . . . Right, I can cook a lotta ramen in one month! I'm stickin' to my guns!" Ken said. After my sister and Joshua finished off Saki's bowl of ramen we walked outside.

"Hopefully the guy's place will take." Neku said, once the door closed. "I was thinking. 'Something different' . . . Maybe everyone is Shibuya is here searching, struggling for a peek into their neighbor's world. When those neighbors change, they get scared, feel they have to change themselves – even what makes them who they are." Joshua said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. You don't want to change, but you don't want to be left behind either." I said. "Of course not. We can't go through life alone. We're all part of a community. We all have to live by its rules. And the more we connect with people, the trickier those rules become." Saki continued.

"Yeah, and the more people hold you back. Screw living in a world choked by rules. I'm living free. Like CAT. It's just easier on my own. Nobody else's baggage. Nobody else tying me down. . . . People aren't meant to figure each other out." Neku finished. "My thought's exactly. I'd rather just get rid of them." Joshua said. And I wouldn't put it past this boy to do just that.

"What?" Neku asked confused. "Same as you, Neku. Those headphones you wear say it all." Joshua replied. Saki looked at her phone.

"Wow, look at the time!" She said, sounding as though she was shocked. "And still no mission . . ." Neku said.

"It's probably too late now. Our little hunt will have to continue tomorrow, too." Joshua said. "Huh?" I asked.

"The signal's disappearing." Joshua said, looking at his phone. "But before it was reacting to these pins, right? It's still picking mine up faintly." Neku said.

"There was a whole bunch of them before though," Saki said, "Maybe they added up to make a stronger signal?"

"So why CAT's pin, anyway?" Neku asked. "It's not what I'm looking for. I know that . . ." Joshua said.

"Okay . . . Then what ARE you looking for?" I asked. "Well, put simply . . ." Joshua said. Everyone just looked at him. He looked at Saki before answering.

"I'm looking for what this tracker is tracking."

* * *

**Reviews**

**Pyrogirl2410 **thank you for the review. I'm glad that some one likes the story and wants to know what happens next. I hope that you like this chapter also. And I'm also lazy to reviewing myself, I should review on more people's stories.

**A.N.**

That's the final part of Day 3. What is Pi-Face thinking, not giving out a mission? And just what is Joshua tracking with that tracker of his? If you've played the Game, then you probably know, if not then I guess we'll find out in Day 4. So I now have two reviews!!! I'm reall happy. If I recive a total of four reviews (I have two right now), I will post it two days from now (Sunday the 9th). If I only recive one, I'll post it four days from now (Tuesday the 11th). And if I get none, I'll post it six days from now (Thurday the 13th). This chapter is four pages with 10,313 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 20 pages and 52,041 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think. I do start college soon, so updates might start getting spred out to whenever I can write, so hopefully I won't readers.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	9. Chapter 9: Day Four Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

I woke up to Neku exclaiming that he won. What he won I didn't know, I started looking around for my sister. She was sitting near Joshua and Neku acting as what looked to be a referee. "This isn't fair, Neku." Joshua said. "When did you suddenly become a Tin Pin expert?"

"And why should I answer that?" Neku said. "How about because I'm asking you!? Have you been secretly training?" Joshua asked.

"Maybe. Look, a win's a win. That means we wait another hour for the mission." Neku said crossing his arms. "Ugh, Neku . . . Cut me a little slack." Joshua said. I guess they had been awake and we hadn't received our mission yet. I wonder what the Game Master is planning. I turned back to our little mismatched group to see Joshua on the phone.

"How can you be busy, Mr. H? Your café is always empty. . . . Fine, fine. Sorry. . . . Later. Ugh." Joshua said hanging up his phone with a sigh. "So what do you think we should do now that we have the hang of this?" Suki asked me quietly while the boys talked. I shrugged. I was actually getting used to hanging out with Joshua and Neku. They were funny, even if they didn't mean to be.

"I really don't know. To be honest I've gotten used to them." I said laying back down and looking at the sky. "I don't like Joshua. He's too touchy feely for me." Suki said frowning. I laughed at her, I was also going to comment but I heard something that caught my interest.

"What are you after?" Neku asked. "You're curious?" Joshua asked.

"He's not the only one." Suki murmured. I shushed her. "If you don't feel like talking, we can wait." Neku replied. I almost laughed; it seemed that Neku was trying to bait Joshua into getting some answers. It also looked like Joshua was taking the bait and toying with Neku. There was something about Joshua that didn't seem right.

"It's nothing major. I'm going to jack Shibuya." Joshua said. ". . . Right. How 'bout a real answer?" Neku rebuked in disbelief. I don't think Joshua was joking though.

"That was a real answer." Joshua said giving off a smirk. It seemed he knew just what he was playing at. It took few minutes for Neku to reply. "What? How do you jack a town?"

"That's why I'm looking for the Shibuya River." Joshua said. "My turn to ask a question. Do you really want a second chance?"

"This is why I didn't like him. Just look, he wants to jack a town. I say we leave him to Neku and worry about ourselves." Suki said, pulling on my sleeve. I shook my head. I wanted to see how this was going to all play out. I'm guessing that the Shibuya River is where this Composer is. So to jack the city, he'll have to destroy the Composer. I turned back to the conversation at hand. "What's waiting for you in the RG? You're as alone there as here. What's the difference?" Joshua asked.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

Neku didn't have an answer. "You don't have to answer. I don't really care. Now let's get started. How's our signal today? Hmm . . . It's coming from out past Shibu-Q Heads. That puts it over near –." Joshua said, but was cut off by Neku. "Udagawa!?"

"Oh, right! You know the city well, Neku." Joshua stated. Neku nodded. "Shibuya born and raised. It's coming from Udagawa, right? Let's go." Neku said, starting to walk towards Center St. Entrance.

"Well, this is new . . . Someone's an eager beaver today." Joshua said, holding out his hand to help Saki off the ground before we followed after Neku. We only met one Reaper before heading past AMX to Tipsy Tose Hall. "Hmm? Reaper alert." Joshua said.

"Sounds like an argument." Joshua said. "Sounds like trouble we don't need. Let's just ignore them." I said as I started to walk past.

"Hey, Suki wait." Saki called out. "Look! It's another trash heap."

"Another junk pile. . . The Grim Heaper strikes again?" Neku asked. "Know anyone else who'd put something like this together?" Joshua asked.

". . . There's something written on it. 'Any sound can shake the air. My voice shakes the heart!' . . . . ." Neku read. "Uhh. . . What? First of all, sounds don't shake anything . . . Second, he needs a new hobby." I said.

"I think he's implying that he is better than air." Saki said. Neku and I just nodded while Joshua looked at his phone. "The tracker's responding here, but . . . I don't think it's what we're looking for." Joshua said thoughtfully.

As we tried to go into Shibu-Q Heads a voice called out. We all turned to see three Reapers walking towards us. "Hey! Hold up you four." Neku groaned before a knowing look crossed his face. "Wait! You're that –."

"Hey, my man! I remember you. Perfect timing. You're not busy, right? Help a brother out?" The Reaper with a collar asked. I later found out that his name was 777. Neku nodded before the Reaper continued. "You'll hear me out? Rock!"

"Ahem. We're booked. Right, Neku? Sorry, but we have somewhere to be." Joshua said, before Neku agreed and said Udagawa. "What? Yo, Tenho!"

The Reaper in the red hoody nodded. "On it." There was a flash and then we say . . . "What? A wall!? Hey!" I said with a huff. They had no right to do that to us.

"You wanna get through here?" 777 asked. "Help us out."

* * *

**Reviews**

**RON-Unit **thanks a bunch for the review. I'm glad u luv it.

**A.N.**

So here is the beginning of Day 4. I wont' make excuses for why I didn't have it up on the 11th, but I will say I'm sorry. I wonder what 777 want's the four Players to do? And how come Pi-Face didn't give out a mission yet. Maybe he will later. So I now have three reviews!!! I'm really really happy. I have the same amount on my Yugioh story. If I recive a total of six reviews (I have three right now), I will post it two days from now (Saturday the 15th). If I only recive two, I'll post it four days from now (Monday the 17th). If I only recive one, I'll post it six days from now (Wednesday the 19th). And if I get none, I'll post it eight days from now (Friday the 21st). This chapter is two pages with 5,234 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 22 pages and 57,275 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think. I do back to school soon, so updates might start getting spred out to whenever I can write, so hopefully I won't lose any readers.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	10. Chapter 10: Day Four Part Two

**A.N.**

**OH MY GOD!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I NEVER REALISED THAT THE CHAPTER I POSTED WAS THE WRONG ONE. SO I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL. I'' HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU THIS WEEKEND. AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADOU HERE IS THE REALY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

I'm guessing that we had no choice to help the Reapers. "Thrusting your personal problems on Players? How very unprofessional." Joshua said with a sigh. "So what's the deal?" Neku asked sullenly.

"Long story short? Our band's microphone has gone missing!" 777 said. We all just looked at him. Why would we really care if a microphone is missing or not? Better yet, how were we supposed to help? "Happened around 2:00 yesterday. We had a little gig at Molco, right? Even unveiled a new track. Shoulda been no problem. But! The show ends, we split for the day – I let our staff outta my sight for one minute, tops – I get back and the mic's gone!" This was kinda stupid. The Reaper in black, who I found was named BJ shook his head.

"Yeah, says you. You prob'ly just left it someplace." BJ said crossed arms. "I'm tellin' you, BJ, it was stolen! That thing is Def March's heart 'n' soul! I wouldn't just lose it. Somebody TOOK it!" 777 cried in outrage.

This was getting ridicules. "Who the hell would want a mic with wings?" BJ asked. The boys in the band just looked at him in shock. "Wh-what? Hey, YOU lost it!"

"Ugh . . . Fine. Let's just split up and look for it, OK?" 777 asked. "Screw that, man. You lost it. You find it. I'm outta here. Oh, Tenho . . . This your phone, bro?" BJ asked.

"Oh, snap . . ." Tenho said shocked. "I found it lyin' around." BJ said handing the phone to his friend.

"Thank, man. I was wigging out trying to find it. Where was it?" Tenho asked, the funny thing was that he didn't seem to realize that his phone was missing till BJ told him. "In the . . . uhh, I mean . . . S-Spain Hill!" BJ said, but it sounded like even he didn't know where he found it. Tenho looked like he didn't believe that his phone was found in Spain Hill.

"I'm headin' back to A-East. Later." BJ said walking off. "I'll go look around Molco again . . ." Tenho said also walking off.

"Thanks!" 777 called out. "I still don't see how this is our problem . . ." Neku said.

"Aww, c'mon," 777 replied, "Look I'll pay ya. Help us out." Neku tried to protest, but 777 cut him off. "Here, lemme pay you before I forget!"

I guess we had no choice but to help the guy now. "Can you at least give us a little more to go on?" I asked with a sigh, I really didn't feel like doing this. Suki looked at me like there was something wrong. "Sure! Whaddaya need to know?" 777 asked

"Describe the stolen microphone." Neku said, well more like demanded. "It's a stand mic with black wings." 777 said.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"Black wings?" I asked incredulously. What was with them wanting black wings on a mic? "Yeah, it's the band's symbol." 777 said proudly.

"Who'd want a bat-mic?" Neku asked. "I can think of one guy . . . Freakin' BJ." 777 said sourly. Wasn't that guy in the band with this idiot? Ends up, Neku asked my question out loud.

"Guy in the black hoodie? He was just here. He's been whining about wanting to do vocals. We had it out over that yesterday. Said he wanted his share of the glory. The mic went missing right after that." 777 said. And here I thought the guy just said that the mic was stolen today. "Wait, he stole it because . . . he wanted to be a vocalist? That makes no sense. What happened when the mic was taken?" Neku asked.

"I actually didn't tell the other guys, but . . . just before it disappeared, I got a call." 777 said seriously. I almost started laughing. "A phone call?" Neku asked. It seemed that Joshua could care less about the situation at hand. Even Saki seemed to be acting a bit strange, usually she would try to help the person if she could.

"Yeah. Thinking back now, it was pretty shady." 777 said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Why was the call shady?" Neku replied.

"They didn't give me their name . . . Just, 'Meet me by Cadoi City. We need to talk.'" 777 stated. "Any guesses?" I asked.

"Not really. Caller ID said it was a public phone. Sounded like an affected voice, too." 777 stated. "So . . . did you go?" Neku questioned.

"Yeah, but nobody was there. When I got back to Molco, the mic was gone." 777 said sadly. "That IS shady." Neku confirmed.

"So someone called to lure you away. And you think the Reaper in black you were fighting with – BJ, was it? You suspect him?" Joshua asked 777 like it was an everyday question. "As much as I hate to consider it . . . Well, good luck, guys. I'll be right here." 777 said with a smile. So you mean to tell me that this guy was just going to stand here while we did all the work? You have got to be kidding me!

"So? What now?" Neku asked everyone in the group. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? We investigate the crime scene and question the people involved." Joshua said condescendingly to Neku.

I really wished that someone would wipe that smirk of the boys face. "What, have you done this before?" Neku asked, but Joshua started talking again like Neku never said a thing. "So we've got Molco and the two bandmates. Let's get started." Joshua then took Saki's hand and started to head back towards Spain Hill.

* * *

**A.N.**

So the second part of Day 4. Def March was in week one, but since this story starts in week two the twins don't know them where as Neku does. I wonder who it was that stole the bands mic? Was it 777? Tenho? Or was it BJ? Also, when is Pi-Face going to give out a mission? He's the worse excuse of a Game Master. This chapter is two pages with 5,130 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 24 pages and 62,405 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think. I started school this week and it was interesting. I do have Thursdays off so that's the day I do all my homework and work on stories, besides the weekends. Updates might start getting spred out more than usual, so hopefully I won't lose any readers.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	11. Chapter 11: Day Four Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

As we entered Spain Hill, Joshua pointed over towards Mexican Hot Dog. "Isn't that one of the band members?" Joshua asked curiously. "Let's see what he has to say." Neku said in a way that was like let's get this over with.

"Any luck finding the mic?" Joshua asked Tenho. Tenho just stood there like no one was talking to him. "I'd like to ask you a few questions." Joshua continued.

". . . Sure, whatever." Tenho said just standing there. "777 said the mic was the band's soul. What makes it so special?" Joshua questioned.

"It just is," Tenho stated, "Back when we were still busking on the streets, we all pooled our money to buy it. It's a symbol of our bond as a band. As friends. I stuck wings on it, to remind us of that. Got us through some rough times."

"I see. . ." Joshua commented. It was weird; they were all going crazy from some mic. I think friendship shouldn't be some object to them, though it is nice to have a reminder of it. "But latey 777 and BJ have been fighting over who gets to sing – over who has rights to the mic. Talk about irony. . ." Tenho said.

"You must be happy, then – the object dividing them is out of the picture." Joshua stated. He seemed too careless if he hurt Tenho's feelings or not. "Yeah . . . . . . B-but not that happy! I just . . . Never mind." Tenho replied.

Joshua continued with the endless questions. "Where were you yesterday at 2:00?" It felt like we were in some kind of criminal justice movie and Joshua was the main detective. ". . . R-right here?" Tenho replied. The way he said it, it was more like a question than an answer. Joshua just kept going.

"Ah, yes. BJ said he found your phone on Spain Hill." Joshua said with a slight knowing smirk. "Yeah . . . Must've dropped it here. Well, I don't see our mic here. I'm going back to wait with 777." Tenho said walking back to his friend.

"You've been very helpful." Joshua said, as we walked off to Molco. "He said the mic went missing at Molco, right?" Neku asked us.

"Look. A phone booth." Suki said, pointing to said object. "Oh, right. 777 said the call came from a pay phone. Then let's –" Neku said before he was cut off.

Two players that were off at the Tin Pin Slam-Off were who cut Neku off. I decided that the conversation wouldn't interest me so I turned to my sister. I heard Joshua introduce everyone, but I had something that I wanted to ask my sister. "Tsukiko, do you think our personalities changed when we entered the Game?" I asked her. At first I thought that she wasn't going to answer, but finally she replied. "Well, we might have. I really don't know." I scowled some.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." I said with a slight growl. She just looked at me with narrowed eyes. "You want to know what I think? Fine I'll tell you! Yes I think we have, because your personality was very different from the way you are now. You were always looking out for everyone but yourself, but now you're a slight bitch. And I'm sorry to say that about my own twin, but it's true. Now do you think I'm any different than before?" Suki said angrily.

"I don't know. You're still as blunt about everything as usual. I'm sorry I'm acting the way I am. I guess with the entry fee it took a part of me that cared about everything. And I know you can't control it or anything, but can you tone down on the vibes. It's giving me a slight headache." I said. She hugged me. "I forgive you, but this is so weird because you acted like a mother to Ryuu and I. Even more than mom did, you need to go back that way. And now we need to listen and hurry up the boys so we can crack this mystery in case we receive a mission today."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll try to be my old self. Let's get the boys to hurry." I said as we turned to say that we needed to get going. The guy Sota interrupted us before we could speak. "We should probably move on, yeah?"

Be safe, Nekky! Bye, Josh-Josh! You two girls! Like, see you later?" The girl said. I actually almost started laughing at the names the boys were called. "They were charming. You should have spoken with them." Joshua said. Suki and I just looked at him.

"Nobody deserves it most . . ." Neku said, but no one knew what he was talking about. "Shibuya's full of all kinds of folks, huh?" Neku continued.

Joshua did his weird laugh. "Talk about your non sequiturs." Joshua said. "Sorry . . . So how 'bout we check out that phone?" Neku asked and walked over to it.

"Hmm, no microphones here . . . "Joshua stated. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Suki said.

Neku smirked at her statement. "777 said the call came from a pay phone. Is this the one?" Neku asked. "This looks like a job for my phone!" Joshua said pulling out his phone. I looked at his skepticly.

"Huh? What, the tracker?" Neku asked. Joshua shook his head. "No, the other new feature." Joshua said holding up the phone. It seemed that Uncle Sanae had a little too much time on his hand.

I guess I missed part of the conversation, because when I tuned back in they were talking about cameras. "Don't most phones already have a camera?" Neku asked. "Watch and learn. I simply set the time to yesterday, and . . ." Joshua said taking the picture.

"Watch and learn what? It's a photo." Suki said with a your-stupid-look. "Well, let's try a different time." Joshua said.

"Like that will make a difference." Suki said. Joshua showed the picture. "Ahh! The mic!" Neku said looking closely at the picture.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"So it was right here at this time yesterday." Joshua stated. "What the heck? How did your phone –" Neku asked in shock. Even I was shocked, I never knew a phone that could take pictures of the past.

"Weren't you listening to Mr. H? He added a couple of new features. One's the tracker. The other one's this camera. It takes photos of the past." Joshua explained. "Who knew Uncle Sanae could create handy applications." Saki said shaking her head. Joshua smiled at her.

"Holy . . ." Neku started to say, "So, could you shift the time later to see who took it?"

"Let's try." Joshua said, taking another picture. "Hey, that's . . . BJ, right? And the mic's gone!" Neku and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hmm, very suspicious." Joshua said. "Let's take one more, just to be –" Neku said, but was cut off.

"Can't." Joshua said. "What?" I asked.

"There's a three-shot-per-day limit." Joshua. You have got to be kidding me. This is stupid. "What? Why!?" Neku asked shocked.

"How should I know!? Ask Mr. H!" Joshua replied. This application is really less impressive then I thought. "Then we'll use mine. . . . Huh?" Neku looked at his phone again.

"Something wrong?" Joshua asked. "My phone has no camera." Neku said in an aggravated tone. "Hmm . . . He must have forgotten to do yours." Joshua said. Neku just hid his face. He kinda looked ticked off.

"Care to see those shots again?" Joshua asked as we walked around. We decided to go to Uncle Sanae's to see what was up with Neku's phone. When we arrived at Towa Records, we ran into more Reapers'. "Look who." Neku said pointing.

"Chill out, Uzuki. Slow and steady, girl." The guy said. Was that I lollipop he was eating? "Are you kidding!? This is a direct order from Ms. Konishi! Don't you blow my big chance to – Ugh, you again?" She was really weird.

"You actually look busy today." Joshua stated. "Very busy, thank you. We certainly don't have any time to waste on you. Kariya, we're leaving!" Uzuki said grabbing the guy, Kariya.

"Aight. Whatever . . ." Kariya said following Uzuki. "The signal's getting weak. Let's try someplace else. We'll stop by Mr. H later." Joshua said walking back towards the Scramble Crossing.

"Look it's the other Reaper. BJ, I wonder why he's talking to himself." I said aloud. "Let's see what he has to say." Neku said.

Joshua got his attention. "Gah! Wh-what!?" BJ said jumping. "Weren't you heading back to A-East?" Saki asked.

"I wanted to lose myself in the crowd for a bit. Y'know." BJ said. I shook my head to say no. "We just had a few questions for you." Joshua said.

"Look, what do you want?" BJ questioned. "About the stolen mic –" Joshua started to ask, but was cut off.

"Stolen? Please. 777's full of it. I'm sure he just left it someplace. Either way, he should've been watching our stuff." BJ said. "I hear that you wanted that mic for yourself." Joshua said like he knew everything.

"So what if I did?" Doesn't matter now. I don't need it anyway." BJ said. "Where were you yesterday at 2:00?" Joshua questioned.

"Oh, uh . . . I was . . . You know, uh . . . Dogenzaka! Yeah! In line for the new ramen place! Why would I go to the phone booth by Molco? I don't even know it's there." BJ said stuttering like he didn't even know his answer. "You really don't sound like you know where you were." Saki said with a condescending smirk. She was acting weird again.

"Wh-what? Just gimme some space, would ya? I want to spend some time alone." BJ said. "Of course. But first . . . take a look at this photo." Joshua said, while showing the picture from his phone.

"Wha – How did –?" BJ began but was cut off. "That's the phone booth near Molco. Aka the phone booth of love. . . . Right?" Joshua questioned.

"Gah!" BJ said looking uncomfortable. "Isn't there some king of urban legend? They say if you use this phone to confess you love, the other person will love you back." Saki said. She knew all kinds of legends so I wasn't surprised when she pointed this one out.

"Oh, um . . . really!?" BJ asked. "I don't know who you called. But you were there yesterday. That much is fact." Joshua said. BJ tried to speak, but Joshua kept going.

"You weren't in Dogenzaka. You were chatting up some tramp near Molco." Joshua stated. He can get really mean I guess. "She's NOT a tramp!" BJ yelled. I guess his confession didn't go well.

"You can't tell ANYONE about this! OK, so I was there yesterday! I made a call. Are you happy now!?" BJ said. "Quite. You've been very helpful, thanks." Joshua said with a smirk.

"Ugh . . . I'm heading back to see 777. Hopefully he's found the stupid mic by now. Seriously, if you tell a soul, you're dead." BJ said walking off. "I don't think we're getting anything else out of him. Let's move on." Joshua said. As we walked he talked quietly with Saki.

* * *

**Reviews**

**animegirl0216, RON-Unit, Pyrogirl2410, and shiny toy guns. **It's thanks to you guys that I have four reviews.

Thanks **RON-Unit** for putting this on your alerts and thanks **animegirl0216 and RON-Unit **for adding it to favorites.

**A.N.**

I was going to also post Day 4 part four, but I don't have time. My laptop is not charging so I'm having a hard time getting this up. I've been sick this past week so I'm way behind on homework that's due tomorrow. So I'm only able to post Day 4 part three. So do you think you know who stole the microphone? If you let me know and you get it correct, cyber cookies to you. Should Misaki get with Joshua in the end? Also if she get's a boyfriend, who should Tsukiko date? And where in the UG is Pi-Face? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. This chapter is four pages with 10,444 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 28 pages and 72,849 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you all like this story.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	12. Chapter 12: Day Four Part Four

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

When we got closer to 104 building an announcement came on. "Feeling pinned? Break down those boundaries. RED SKULL," said the announcer. That was a really dumb broadcast. Neku looked at the broadcast. "It's really taken off . . . Even folks who seem like they wouldn't be into CAT have 'em on. Bet they don't appreciate it at all." Neku said as the announcement finished.

"It's like the guy handing them out at the ramen place." Suki said. "Looks like everybody has Red Skull fever." Joshua said looking around. Neku nodded in agreement.

"Shiki and I were pretty thorough." Neku explained. "To me, it looks a lot like the Player Pin. I don't see why we have to have a Pin to be a Player though." Suki complained.

"Who makes the Player Pins?" I asked. "The Reapers?" Neku questioned.

"Nope. That's Composer territory. He's responsible for creating and controlling them." Joshua said. "The Composter. . . The guy in charge of Shibuya?" Neku asked.

"Correct. We're in the Composer's Game. The Reapers are just his enforcers. They execute his designs." Joshua stated. I was glad that my sister and I had met someone that knew so much about the Game. "Some designer. His Game royally sucks." Neku replied.

I smiled at Neku's comment, he did have a point. But maybe there was something more to this Game than meets the eye. "Doesn't it?" Joshua questioned. I noticed that my sister seemed to be studying Joshua. I wonder if he noticed. "Can he and his Reapers go to the RG as Saki called it?" Suki asked. Joshua looked at her as we started to walk back to 777 and his band.

"RG, UG – it's all the same Shibuya. Just, people in the RG can't see us here. We're like air. Invisible, but very real. Players are only visible in shops with special decals, but Reapers can materialize at will. They're perfectly visible in the RG – minus the wings, of course." Joshua explained. "So they have wings here, but not in the RG?" Neku questioned. I was tempted to say 'duh that's what he just said,' but I kept m mouth closed.

"Apparently a Reaper's wings house his power." Joshua said, as we entered AMX. "So they're basically just normal people in the RG." I stated.

"Something wrong, Neku?" Suki asked. "No. I'm fine." Neku said before walking up to 777 at Tipsy Tose Hall.

"Well, if we haven't found it by now . . . it's probably not turning up. I'll go report it to the po'." 777 said with a sad sigh. This guy needed to cut out the drama act. "Not so fast . . ." Joshua interrupted.

"Saki and I think we've identified your thief." Joshua continued. Suki and Neku looked at us. "You serious!?" 777 asked surprised.

"Wait, what?" Neku asked. "Let's recap, hmm? The theft occurred yesterday at 2:00. 777 received a strange phone call." Joshua explained. I found the way that he presented the evidence and how he sat it up was really interesting and cool.

"What phone call?" BJ asked. "'Meet me by Cadoi City. We need to talk.' The microphone was stolen while he was away." Joshua said. Tenho just stood in silence.

"According to 777's called ID, the call originated at a public phone. Care to know who placed it? We have conclusive proof." Joshua said. I just loved the look on everyone's face. I couldn't wait till it was my turn to explain what happened. "What!? Y-you guys aren't gonna –" BJ started to say, but was cut off.

"This photo shows . . . Neku?" Joshua said pulling his phone and handing it over. "What, I'M telling them!? Uhh, this photo tells it all . . ." Neku said, showing the photo labeled 2:02. It was of BJ holding a phone while leaving the phone booth. Beside the phone was a megaphone.

"Wait . . . BJ!?" 777 said shocked. BJ looked really uncomfortable. "I told you not to say anything!" BJ yelled. He was really mad and embarrassed, it was funny.

"So it WAS you who called me!" 777 accused. "Whoa there. When did you get that call? Precisely, that is." Joshua asked. 777 pulled out his phone.

"Uhh, lemme check . . . 1:40." 777 said while putting his phone away. "That a closer look at the photo. See? It was taken at 2:02. BJ used the phone. That much is fact. But he wasn't calling you." Joshua explained. BJ looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"No, he was calling a lady friend, hmm? To whisper sweet nothings in her –" Joshua said, before he was interrupted. "AHHHH! . . . OK! OK! I admit – I told a chick I like her! And she completely blew me off! Happy now!? Go ahead! Laugh!" BJ yelled. I almost started laughing at the way he was acting. Getting blown off isn't funny, but the way he was acting it was totally hilarious.

"Deep breath, Beej. That isn't the point of the photo. Look what's in BJ's left hand." Joshua said holding up the phone. "Hmm? Is that a cell phone?" 777 asked.

"Certainly looks like it. But not BJ's." Joshua said. "I don't get it . . ." 777 said. You'd think this guy was an idiot the way he was acting.

"Look at this photo. Would you do the honors, Neku?" Joshua asked. Neku just stood there showing the photo labeled 1:55. The photo had both a cell phone and the winged microphone in to. "The one of the mic? What about it?" 777 questioned.

"Ignore the microphone. Look on top of the telephone." Joshua said. "It's that cell phone!" 777 exclaimed.

"Correct. It was there when BJ arrived. He saw it, and took it. Now, why would he do that?" Joshua said. "Cause it belonged to . . . Waaait a minute!" BJ said remembering.

"You knew the owner. So you picked it up and returned it. Saki, would you refresh everyone's memory please?" Joshua asked. I grinned; this was what I was waiting for. "Okay, so here is what happened earlier today." I said.

_(Flashback Third Person)_

"_Oh, Tenho . . . This your phone, bro?" BJ asked. "Oh, snap . . ." Tenho said shocked. "I found it lyin' around." BJ said handing the phone to his friend._

"_Thanks, man. I was wigging out trying to find it. Where was it?" Tenho asked BJ. "In the . . . uhh, I mean . . . S-Spain Hill!" BJ said, but it sounded like even he didn't know where he found it._

_(End of Flashback) _

"Tenho!? But . . . but . . . BJ said he found the cell on Spain . . . Ohhhhh." 777 finally realizing what was really said. Joshua smiled at me. "BJ didn't want anyone finding out he got blown off. So he lied about where he found it. . . . Well? I'd say this makes for an airtight case. Tenho left his cell in the phone booth. The question is . . . why." Joshua said.

"I'm sorry, guys. It was all me." Tenho said lowering his head shame. "What? Why, man!?" 777 asked incredulously.

"I thought it'd stop you two fighting. I don't want us to break up . . . So . . . I just . . ." Tenho said. "Sorry, bro. We put you through a lot, huh?" 777 said, clapping Tenho on the back.

"Yeah, my bad, Tenho. I was outta line about wantin' to do vocals . . ." BJ said. "But that's all over now, right!? We good again?" 777 asked.

"Heh, I'm cool." BJ said. "Good. Now let's have that mic, Tenho . . ." 777 said, turning to said man. Tenho looked down.

"It, uhh . . . It kinda got stolen." Tenho said. "WHAT!?"

_(Flashback Tenho's view)_

"_I called 777 from that phone booth. Once he left, I grabbed the mic. I was on my way to go hid it . . . but 777, I saw you coming back. I freaked and hid in the phone booth. I was just gonna wait it out. Then you called me. 'The mic's been stolen! Come meet me by Molco!' So, I stashed the mic in the phone booth. I musta left my phone in there, too. I checked in with you, but when I went back . . . The mic was gone!"_

_(End of Flashback) _

"Gone?" 777 asked. "Yeah. This was in there in its place . . ." Tenho said.

"A megaphone?" 777 said. "With some freaky stuff recorded in it . . ." Tenho said pressing a button.

"SINE! COSINE! TANGENT!" Came from the megaphone, and it sounded like the Game Master. Everyone just looked at the megaphone. "I'm sorry, guys! I just wanted us to stay together! Now, because of me . . ." Tenho said sadly. Joshua laughed a knowing laugh.

"Fascinating. It seems this mystery runs deeper! Care to enlighten them, Neku? Tell them who really took their mic." Joshua said putting while wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I just stood there blushing, but not even bother to tell him to get off. "No brainer. They guy who took the mic is . . . None of these guys." Neku said.

_(Flashback Third Person)_

_At 1:40 p.m. Tenho walked into a phone booth at Molco. "Meet me by Cadoi City. We need to talk." Tenho told 777. "Huh? Hey! Who are you?" 777 questioned. After Tenho hung up the phone he went to grab the microphone. At 1:50 p.m. Tenho was walking at Molco with the microphone._

"_Oh, crap! 777! Gah! Gotta hide! . . . Whew . . . Hmm? My phone?" Tenho said answering his cell phone. "Hello? It's me! 777! We're boned! The mic's been ganked, bro! Hurry back to Molco!" 777 shouted into the phone before hanging up._

"_Ugh . . . Be right back, mic. Stay put." Tenho said leaving both his cell phone and the mic in the phone booth. At 1:57 p.m. Minamimoto just happened to be passing by the phone booth when he saw something standing in it. "Hmm? Why, hello! This mic is zetta sexy! Perfect for my opus! *shouting in the megaphone* . . .Here. We'll call it a trade." Minamimoto then placed the megaphone by the telephone and took the mic. At 2:00 p.m. BJ walked into the phone booth to call a girl that he wanted to confess to._

"_Ok. Ok. Let's do this. I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna tell her. I'm gonna . . . Huh? That's Tenho's cell. What an airhead . . . Ah, well." BJ said pocketing Tenho's phone and making the call. ". . . Sniff. Phone booth of love my ass!" BJ said walking out of the phone booth._

_At 2:10 p.m. Tenho had came back to the phone booth to retrieve the microphone and his phone. "Now, to pick up the – Gah! It's gone!? . . . The hell is this megaphone?" Tenho said picking up the megaphone and leaving._

_(End of Flashback) _

"Great story. Now where's out mic?" 777 asked. "Knowing him? In that junk heap over there." Joshua said pointing to the junk pile of crap.

"What!?" 777 yelled in shock. "Our baby is in that pile of trash!?" BJ also yelled in alarm.

"Start digging, boys!" 777 yelled while going over and looking for the mic. It was funny, a bunch of men digging through trash to find a mic.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"Sorry to drag you guys into this. I cleared the wall. Go on. We'll manage from here." Tenho said before walking over to the rest of his group. I really hope he didn't expect me to help look through trash. "Best of luck. Now then! Shall we head to Udagawa?" Joshua asked finally unwrapping himself from around Saki.

"That was the detour from hell . . ." Neku said sighing. We then walked to Shibu-Q Heads, but before we could get into Udagawa the hottie Reaper from before showed up. "Gotchu punks. Hope you brought you're a-game today, yo." Beat said. I think he is even hotter than last time we saw him.

"Beat . . . Don't do this. I don't want to fight you." Neku pleaded. "Beggin' won't work, yo!" Beat stated.

"Look, I have to win! For Shiki, too! So would you please go away!?" Neku asked. "Shut it! Le's jus' do this!" Beat said before attacking with his skateboard. Saki and I didn't have to fight, because he only went for Joshua and Neku. I hoped that Beat would erase Joshua, but then Neku would have a hard time winning for Shiki.

"Yo yo yo, you even tryin'? Hit harder! I barely felt that! Man, y'all are stale. Next time at leas' put up a fight." Beat said before he skated off. "Whew . . . That was pretty close." Joshua said. Neku didn't say anything, he just looked down.

"He's serious. He must really not like you." Joshua continued, but still Neku said nothing. "Hmm? What's this, Neku?" Saki said holding what looked like a bell in her hand.

"A pendant? Beat must've dropped it." Neku said taking the bell from Saki. "I guess so." Joshua said while leading my sister into Udagawa.

"Know Udagawa well, Neku?" Joshua asked as we kept walking. My sister had came to stand beside me, we had both been here plenty of times with our uncle. "Yeah. I used to come here after school." Neku said.

"With your friends?" Joshua questioned. I came to the impression that he was really nosey. "Please. I don't do groups. I never met anyone fun to be around." Neku said scoffing at the concept. Joshua did his weird little laugh.

"Me either. We seem to have a lot in common. You know, Neku . . . Shibuya's a lot like you. Cut off." Joshua said. Saki looked at him. I guess she was thinking more about what he just said. "Where did that come from?" Neku questioned.

"It would seem that the UG is split into different areas. Shibuya's just one of them, just like its only one part of the world at large. Each UG area has unique rules that set it apart from others. You can't travel between them." Saki said with a thoughtful look. She always was the smart twin. "That's right. Every area has its own rules. They never meddle with each other. Sound familiar?" Joshua asked.

"That could apply to anyone." Neku rationalized. "Maybe so. As long as we all have our own worlds, people will never really understand each other."

"Right? They're them, and I'm me. Talking to them gets me nothing. I thought I'd never respect anyone, until I saw CAT's mural and discovered a new philosophy." Neku said. "'Do what you want, how you want, when you want it.'" Saki said, she really knew about CAT.

"Yeah. It blew me away. CAT was living the life I always wanted to, but never thought I could. 'Finally, someone who gets me,' I thought. Enjoying the moment's about freedom. I just need to do my own thing like CAT. Forget about other people and just enjoy my life . . ." Neku said trailing off. "Absolutely. Who needs other people's values? It's easier to just live by your own rules." Joshua said, agreeing with Neku's earlier sayings. Most of it, I'd have to say I'd disagree. I guess in a way, I always followed something that both of my siblings would do. I care for both of them so much and to see how hanged my sister is, how much she has forgot her own brother, it just, it's really hard to except. Neku had a faraway look on his face. My sister waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yoo-hoo? Neku?" Saki said, trying to get his attention and failing. "Well, we may be stuck in Shibuya. But you can still see a fair ways. Why do you suppose that is, Neku? Why show us what we can never reach?" Joshua asked. In a way, it sounds like he was asking rhetorical questions that he knew would never be answered. He had a way with making people think hard about something, I'll have to give him that, but Joshua was a stuck-up snob. No questions asked. Joshua did his stupid laugh again.

"That mural you mentioned is up ahead, right? The signal's coming from that direction. Let's take a look." Joshua said. As we walked toward the mural, we happened to hear then see someone that has been missing in action for awhile. "3 is the point of the 1. 4 the 1-5-9 are 2." Pi-Face said. What he was talking about, I haven't the brightest clue.

"Let's see what he's up to." Saki said creeping forward with Joshua right behind her. The way that baka acts, you'd like he likes my sister or something. . . WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! DOES THAT BAKA LLIKE HER!?!? IF HE DOES, I'LL KILL HIM! "6-5, 3-5! 8-9, 7-9! 32384 62643 38327! And . . . perfect. Soon . . . Soon I'll have my desired solution." Pi-Face said, before leaving.

"What was all that about?" Neku questioned. "This is . . ." Joshua started to say, but was cut off.

"Vandalism? He drew it just now, right? More of his loony art?" Neku said looking at the drawings. "I wonder . . . My phone's responding to it." Joshua said looking at his phone. My sister was looking at the drawings very closely. It looked like a bluish purple Noise symbol with black words and more bluish purple symbols around it. Saki then shot up and proceeded to stand close to Joshua. I'm going to have to talk to her again.

"To these scribbles? I thought you were looking for the Shibuya River." Neku said. "I am." Joshua responded looking thoughtful.

"Uhh . . . I don't see any rivers." Neku said looking around. I'm glad he knows how to state the obvious. "Thank you, Neku. . . . What IS this? Considering the artist, it can't be anything good." Joshua said while staring at the ground.

"Well? Should we erase it?" Neku asked looking down. I say we leave and just be done with it. "He'll know. Besides, it could be a trap. Let's leave it for now." Joshua said. Everything was quite for awhile before Neku broke the silence.

"Hey –" He said, only to be cut off. "Say, Neku? I'd like to check over by that mural. Do you mind?" Joshua asked pointing to the mural in question.

"Uh . . . sure." Neku stated. He looked like he was troubled about something. I wonder what could be bothering him. "We walked over to the mural and Saki still hadn't left Joshua's side. She did keep glancing over her shoulder at the markings that Pi-face left. "Impressive graffiti." Joshua said looking at the mural. I had to agree, it was a beautiful piece of work.

"It's CAT's. This is my favorite spot." Neku said with a distant voice. He seemed to be remembering something important to him. "Still with us, Neku?" Joshua questioned with a smirk.

"Huh?" Neku said. "You spaced out." Saki said quietly.

"Oh . . . Sorry." Neku apologized. "You're giving me déjà vu." Joshua said.

"What!?" Neku yelped. Neku stood holding his Player Pin in his hand. Saki seemed to be fidgeting in her spot. I think that whatever Pi-face drew, was something bad. It had to be for her to be acting the way she was. Joshua was oblivious to everyone around him, but Saki. He even had his arm around her waist again! Once this Game is over, I'm going to kill him. "Something wrong, Neku?" Saki questioned when she saw just how pale Neku looked. It seemed to me that he kept getting paler by the second.

"Hello?" Joshua said, waving his free hand in front of Neku's face. ". . . I'm here. Just a little dizzy. I'm fine." Neku said.

"Good. Let's move on. Nothing else to see here. Ugh, this tracker's leading us in circles . . . Did Mr. H give me a dud?" Joshua said looking at his phone. Neku walked away from Joshua and Saki and stood with his head buried in his big collar.

"You can lie to them, but what's really bothering you? If it's your partner, I say he's up to no good." I said quietly, after I walked closer to Neku. He kept his head down before moving. "You're right. I just found out something that could change everything. I'm partnered to my killer." Neku said in a serious voice.

"You know, I wouldn't put it pass the ass to do something like that. But what would he gain from it. How can he act so normal knowing what he did? Saki doesn't see anything wrong with him; I hate not being able to tell her to stop talking to him. He knows a lot about the Game that could help us survive. I say we watch our backs and keep an eye on him. When we first meet, I knew there was something about him that couldn't be trusted." I was beginning to ramble, but I didn't care. "I agree with you. There are just too many questions to be answered right now, though. All we can do is watch out for ourselves right now." Neku said. We both looked over to Joshua and Saki. Saki seemed to be explaining something, while Joshua looked thoughtful at whatever she was saying. I just wanted to walk over there and rip the two apart, but for now I would wait.

* * *

**Statistics**

Reviews: 4, Hits: 476, Favorties: 3, Alerts: 1

**A.N.**

Finally the end of Day 4. Well who would ever thought? That was just down right funny. At least Pi-Face made an apperance. I wonder what he was drawing, that made Saki get agitated? I wonder why Joshua killed Neku. Did he really kill him, or was Neku just saying that. No one seen what Neku saw, so maybe Neku is making it up. So what do you think, should Saki get with Joshua in the end? Also if she get's a boyfriend, who should Tsukiko date? Beat? Neku? Pi-Face? Okay, maybe not him because that would be an insult to her. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. This chapter is eight pages with 19,732 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 36 pages and 92,581 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you all like this story.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	13. Chapter 13: Day Five Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

I had been awake for a while; I just didn't feel like getting up. The cities music was relaxing, but it was also missing something that I couldn't put my finger on. After lying still for a few more minutes, I heard Joshua on the phone. "Hello? Yeah, Mr. H? It's me. You gave me a bum tracker!" Joshua told my uncle. I wonder where Uncle Sanae got the parts to make the tracker in the first place. I did feel my sister twitch beside me. Her music was giving off agitated vibes. Neku was in shock about something, or at least his music was. There's no mission today either. Yeah, we can get there. Something else is bothering me, too." Joshua said, I wonder if it was about yesterday. Who knows what Pi-Face is up to and I don't want to be around when his plans are revealed.

"You better! OK, thanks. Later." Joshua said, hanging up the phone. No one said anything for a few minutes. "All set?" Joshua asked as everyone started to move.

"First, I have a question." Neku said, Saki looked at me with a look that said don't interrupt. "Oh? What is it today, Neku?" Joshua asked with curiosity lacing through his voice.

"What are you after?" Neku questioned. "This again? I told you. I'm jacking Shibuya." Joshua replied with a dramatic sigh.

"But what does that mean, exactly?" Suki asked cruelly. "You're looking for some river. Then what? Tell us now, or your own." Neku said coldly. Joshua sighed again.

"Fine. I'll keep this simple. Remember who's in charge of Shibuya?" Joshua asked. "The Composter." Neku said slowly.

"Very good." Joshua said condescendingly. "Right now HE'S got Shibuya jacked. Under his control. I want to change that."

"Change it? . . . Wait. You want to bust in on the Composer with guns blazing?" Neku asked shocked. "Eventually. I have to find him first. He should be at the Shibuya River. Hence our search. Satisfied?" Joshua asked.

"So it's the Composer . . . We've been running around Shibuya looking for him?" Suki questioned, angrily. I wonder why she was so cranky. "With a busted tracker, it seems." I said, Suki glared at me.

". . . Wait, so Pi-Face's been after . . ." Suki said accusingly. "Me, most likely. I guess he's onto me." Joshua said with a sigh. I'm not sure this conversation was going to end very well. I hoped that we would get moving to Uncle Sanae's café. If my uncle could trust both boys, then so could I. I don't really see why Suki doesn't like Joshua, he's smart and cute, but I'll never say that allowed to anyone. Not even Suki.

"Ugh, just what I need. I'm in this to win! I can't afford any unnecessary risks!" Neku said frustrated. "Neither can I." Joshua stated seriously.

"Are we going to Uncle Sanae's?" I asked, hoping to cut the tension. "What for?" Neku questioned. Suki looked ready to murder someone when I looked at her. I started to inch away from her getting closer to Joshua. When she noticed her murderous look became even worse.

"To get him to fix this glitchy tracker." Joshua said holding up his phone. "You're still going after the Composer?" Neku asked incredulously.

"Of course. Now come on. You've asked your questions." Joshua said. He looked at Suki, before taking my head and heading out of the Scramble Crossing to Shibu Department Store. Just before we left though, we were stopped. "Whoa there." A voice called out. We all turned to see the Reaper Kariya calling out to us.

"Hey, kids. How goes?" Kariya asked after he pulled out his lollipop. "You're . . ." Suki started to say.

"What do you want?" Neku growled. "You up for a little game?" Kariya asked, not even perturbed by Neku's attitude.

"What?" I asked. I turned slightly to look at Suki, but she refused to look in my direction. "Look, we're busy here." Joshua said.

"Zing! Where's the love? Yo, Uzuki." Kariya called out. I was wondering where his pink haired friend was. "On it! . . . Wall's up! Sowwy." Uzuki said happily. What I wouldn't give to erase her. She is highly annoying.

"Hey!" Neku and Suki yelled at the same time. "Now then . . . Game on? I think so!" Kariya said happily before both him and Uzuki disappeared. Neku growled angrily.

"Great." Neku said sarcastically. I saw no point in waiting around so I walked over to the Reaper in red. I didn't expect Joshua to come with, but he still had a grip on my hand so whatever. "Want past this wall? Then turn D+B into the hottest thing around. Make it number one in the area. Watch what pins and threads you wear into battle, yeah?" The Reaper said. So first things first we needed to change pins and clothes. This sucks. After we got D+B to be number one we headed towards Shibu Department Store. There was another Reaper in red between us and Cadoi City. He really didn't seem enthused at all. I walked over to him to see what we had to do to clear the next wall.

"I'm so over this whole wall thing. Today was supposed to be my day off. So hungry . . . Hmm, what to do . . . Ooh, I know! You want past this wall? Bring my some ramen. I wanna taste the sea, aight?" The Reaper said. That means we have to go all the way to Dogenzaka. So we headed back towards the Scramble Crossing and 104 Building. "Dogenzaka . . . That guy's ramen shop was around here." Neku said looking around. I hope he knew that the guy had a name. Joshua looked amused before he started talking.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"Say, do any of you know where Dogenzaka got its name?" Joshua asked. "Nope." Neku said, while shaking his head.

"No, but Saki knows." I said cruelly hoping it would shut the prick up. Joshua smiled looking at my sister who had her head down in embarrassment. "And you two call yourself locals. Saki why don't we inform these unfortunate children what they have missed?" Joshua asked my sister while he squeezed her hand. I wish I had a knife so that I could cut that hand from his arm, then he wouldn't be able to touch her with that hand. I wish she would do something about him touching her. Not once in her entire life has she been this close to a guy before, why start with that stupid prick.

"Well, there are two stories. One attributes the name to Owada Dogen, a bandit. He was descended from a Kamakura-period general, if I remember correctly." Saki said, while looking thoughtful. Joshua gave off a huge grin. "Your right Saki." Joshua said hugging her. I'm waiting for him to try and kiss her, when he does I'm gonna kill him. Neku sighed.

"The other story claims the name comes from a temple. Dogenzaka also comes up a lot in Japanese literature. Have any of you read Edogawa Rampo's 'The Fiend with Twenty Faces'?" Joshua asked. Saki and I shook our heads, which surprised me because Saki was always reading. "Can't say that I have." Neku said in a bored tone. I guess he wanted Joshua to shut up also.

"You should. I mean, just think! You're walking through the pages of literature and history." Joshua said really excitedly. Saki was the only one really paying attention to what was being said. "I feel so epic." Neku said without a care in this world. I almost started to laugh because the way he said it was so funny.

"Neku, is any of this sinking in?" Joshua asked with a sigh. "Oh, yeah." Neku said sarcastically.

"You sure? . . . All right. Pop quiz. What was the name of the bandit Saki mentioned that gave Dogenzaka its name." Joshua said letting go of Saki's hand to cross his arms. Neku stopped for a second. "Owada Dogen." Neku said before resuming looking for the ramen shop.

"Very good! What an excellent listener." Joshua said also resuming walking, but not before taking Saki's hand again. "Yup. That's me . . ." Neku said. We finally found the ramen shop and got the Reaper's ramen. We then walked back to Shibu Department Store. Saki walked up to the Reaper again.

"Ooh, you brought it! . . . Ugh. Where'd you get it? It looks foul. Keep it man, way to kill my appetite. Wall clear!" The Reaper said before disappearing. Saki shrugged her shoulders before she started to eat the ramen. I started to laugh at her, I guess she was hungry. She stuck her tongue out at me while scrunching up her nose like we used to do when we were little. We passed Cadoi City and was about to walk into the area for Towa Records when we say another Reaper. "Miss me? Like a bolt from the blue, it's time for the Reaper Review. And away we go! Ready to use your noodle? Today we'll be talking ramen. Specifically Dogenzaka's own Ramen Don! Question 1! What's the name of Ramen Don's plucky owner?" The Reaper questioned. This Reaper really needs a new hobby. Saki grinned.

"His name is Ken Doi." Saki said, before taking another bit from her ramen. The Reaper kinda looked at her, before everyone started laughing. Even Neku grinned at the way she was acting. "If you say so . . . Question 2! What's the secret menu item he only serves to friends?" The Reaper asked. Saki looked like she was about to bit him when he brushed off her answer.

"It would be Insta-noodles." Joshua answered. I guess even he saw that look that crossed my sister's face. "I know, right? Question 3! How much will a bowl of ship ramen run you there?" The Reaper asked.

"It costs 580." Neku said looking like he was ready to leave. "Aha! I see what you did there. Ok . . . The results are in! Reaper Review, Lesson 4! Survey says . . . You pass! So pass on through. But! Though you may forget the Review – rest assured, it remembers you. We'll see you again. Bye-Bye for now!" The Reaper said before clearing the wall. That guy must have been annoying in his past life if he has to do this. Finally we got to enter the area for Towa Records. At the end of the road was another . . . you guessed it . . . Reaper! They should all die.

"Want past this wall? . . . You. Orangeylocks." The Reaper said pointing. "Me?" Neku asked. Saki was snickering at the name behind her ramen.

"Yeah, you! Come back wearing all Mus Rattus threads. Do that, and I'll let you pass." The Reaper said laughing. We looked at Neku who was fuming. He went into a bathroom at Towa Records to change when he came back out; I tried hard not to laugh. Saki was turned where he couldn't see her laughing at him, Joshua smiling at her. We went back to the Reaper. "Happy now?" Neku asked growling.

"Pfft! Aha ha . . . What a chintzy outfit, man! It suits you." The Reaper said laughing. "Excuse me!?" Neku yelled.

"Objective met. Wall clear!" The Reaper said without answering Neku. Joshua did that stupid laugh. "He said it suits you, Neku." Joshua said smiling. Neku growled again before walking to go change.

"I heard him!" Neku yelled back to us. After Neku came back we walked into the Miyashita underpass. "Want past this wall? Play me at Tin Pin! You ready? Here we go!" Neku offered to let me play the Reaper, but I turned it down. With Neku playing we might actually get past the wall.

"Crap. Is there NOBODY in this world I can actually beat!? Look, just go. I . . . want to be alone." The Reaper said after Neku creamed him. I think the guy was emo. At Miyashita Park we ran into yet another Reaper. "Want past this wall? Then here. Defeat these Noise! . . . BUT. I pick your pins! Take a deep breath before diving into this one. Ready for a scream? Then her we go!" The Reaper said throwing us the pins. I could only activate one, but Saki could work with all of them. When we finished, we saw Joshua and Neku finishing their last two Noises' off.

* * *

**Statistics**

Reviews: 4, Hits: 569, Favorties: 4, Alerts: 1

**A.N.**

I finally got to write Day 5. That means we have two days left. I wonder what will happen in that amount of time. Do you think, should Saki get with Joshua in the end? Should Beat and Suki get together? Or Neku and Suki? I've been so busy with school essays and papers I have to write. I had three tests on the same day. I passed two of them, but I'm still waiting on the results for the other one. My mom has said that she is going to allow me on the computer only one hour a day. This is going to kill me. I practically live on my laptop. So anyways, this chapter is four pages with 11,585 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 40 pages and 104,166 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says). So please read and review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you all like this story.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	14. Chapter 14: Day Five Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You, but I do own a copy of the wonderful game. If you want to see what the characters look like, you'll have to go look on twewy122220's page, which holds another story that I am writing about the characters from the game.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

"Objective met. Wall clear!" The Reaper said before disappearing. This was starting to get redundant. "And you're done. Thanks for playin' . . . Later!" Kariya said, appearing out of nowhere then disappearing again. What kind of game was that?

"What was that about?" Neku asked looking confused. All those Reaper's were stupid and pointless. It was massively aggravating. "Who knows. What a waste of time." Joshua said, walking onto Cat Street while pulling my along by the hand. We walked into Uncle Sanae's café, it was empty as usual. Uncle Sanae looked at mine and Joshua's intertwined hand before speaking.

"Oh, hey kids. Let's see that phone." Uncle Sanae said. "Thanks. It's been responding to most of Shibuya." Joshua said, pulling out his phone and handing it over to my uncle.

"I'll have it fixed in a jiffy. Sit tight." Uncle Sanae said. "Ah! Neku's phone, too. The camera." Joshua pointing at Neku.

"Right. Got it." Uncle Sanae said taking Neku's phone, before walking to the back. Everyone got really quite, I let go of Joshua's hand to get water. I occasionally helped my uncle when I was alive. "Hey. Why'd you make a pact with me?" Neku questioned, I motioned to Suki. I wanted to ask her what was up with earlier.

"Hmm? What's this, now?" Joshua asked. "When we first met, you said you'd been watching me. What does that mean?" Neku said.

"Stay away from Joshua." Suki whispered to me. I looked at her wondering what she meant. "Neku and I don't trust him. So stay away from him."

"Until he does something to betray the trust that he's gained, I trust him. Plus, I get along with him very well. Uncle Sanae trusts both Neku and Joshua, so they are both fine by me." I said calmly. Suki face became darker. "As I said, stay away from him. Ignore him, don't talk to him, and don't touch him. I'm telling you this as you're older sister." Suki said, grabbing my shoulder harshly. I got mad and turned back to Joshua and Neku's conversation so that I wouldn't say anything to my sister that I would later regret.

"Ahh. So that's what this is all about." Joshua said smiling. Suki walked away from me and stood near Neku. I guess she didn't want to talk to me anymore. She always was childish acting. "I've always been able to see the UG." Joshua said, in a bored tone.

"Even when you were alive?" Neku questioned. Joshua shook his head. "That's right. Lucky me, right? I saw things others couldn't. I knew about the Game here in Shibuya. I saw the Players. Reapers, Noise . . . The whole works." Joshua told him. It reminded me of when I was younger. I could see the Players, but nothing else. After a while I just said it was my imagination running wild, but I guess if I would have payed more attention than I did, I would have known it was the Game. "So you were watching me from the RG." Neku stated. It seemed that Neku was trying to find answers that he was never going to get answered.

"The Game intrigued me. I was following it on my own when I met Mr. H." Joshua said, ignoring Neku's statement. "When was that?" Neku asked, seeming slightly curious.

"Oh, years ago. So I became a regular at his shop, listening to his stories. The more he told me about the UG, the more I came to see its charm." Joshua explained. I guess Joshua didn't have much of a great life. "What charm?" My sister growled, before Neku could speak. He did shake his head in agreement though.

"People racing across the city in a life-or-death struggle? Find me another rush like that in Shibuya. Life for me was one giant bore. Just the same thing, day after day . . . Now THAT felt like death." Joshua explained. Well, I guess if you get past most of the people here, it would be a fun rush. I wouldn't want to play more than once though. "So you . . . came here?" Neku asked in confusion.

"Yeah. I decided I belonged in the UG." Joshua said. Both Neku and Suki looked quiet for a few moments. "And you thought I did, too?" Neku asked quietly. What was Neku trying to get at? Why did he think that Joshua thought he should be here in the UG? Was this why Suki doesn't want me to talk with Joshua? Do Neku and Suki think Joshua is the reason Neku is here in the UG?

"Hmm?" Joshua asked, as though he didn't hear what Neku said. "You want to be here? Fine. But not me. You ki—" Neku started to say, but was cut off.

"All done!" Uncle Sanae announced proudly walking from the back room. "Really? Let's have a look." Joshua said, taking the phone from my uncle.

"Dammit!" Neku murmured. I wonder if Uncle Sanae was listening in and came out on purpose. You can hear everything from the back if they're sitting around the counter. "Look, we're busy here." Joshua said.

"That do it before I head out?" Uncle Sanae asked us. "Oh? Where are you going?" Joshua asked with a puzzled look.

"Just a little errand. Shop's closed for today. Later, kids. 2-3, 2-3 . . ." Uncle Sanae said while walking out the door. Those numbers that he was mumbling reminded me of Pi-Face. But they couldn't be connected could they? I mean my uncle is a really nice guy and I doubt that he's ever met Pi-Face before.

"Well, the tracker's fixed. Shall we? Oh, before we do . . . Neku?" Joshua said walking outside of WildKat. "What?" Neku growled. He really didn't want to Joshua. It was almost funny.

"My turn. I suffered through you questions, didn't I? Now I have one for you." Joshua said smiling. He started walking back toward Miyashita Park. "What?" Neku said with a slight growl.

Tsukiko's Point of View

* * *

"How'd you die, Neku?" Joshua asked arrogantly. "What? You tell me, ass – . . . I don't know." Neku said. He was going to let the prick have it. Why'd he stop and lie to the jerk that killed him?

"Don't know? Is that even possible?" Joshua asked like that possibility of not knowing didn't exist. "My memory was that entry fee last Game. Most of its back, but . . . there are still a few holes. What about you? How did you die?" Neku fired back hoping to gain some answers from the prick.

"Not telling." Joshua said while giving off his annoying laugh. "What?" Neku asked aggravated.

"I'm here because I want to be. End of story. Ready to go?" Joshua said pulling out his phone. I was still ticked off at Saki for arguing with me, so she was standing away from my. I turned back to Neku; it seemed that both of us did not want to deal with our partners. I wonder if we can switch or something . . . No if we did that prick would be with my sister, doing who knows what to her. ". . . Are you two listening? The signal's coming from the Scramble Crossing." Joshua said looking at his phone.

We made it passed the park and were just about to leave the Miyashita underpass, when the Reaper Beat popped out from nowhere. "Yo, Phones." Beat said. "Beat . . ." Neku said in a tired voice. I feel bad for Neku, with everything the guy has to go through.

"You man up any yet? 'Cause I don't believe in hittin' women an' children." Beat said condescendingly. I hated to point out, but he doesn't look any older then Neku. "Why are you doing this?" Neku asked him.

"You stupid? I'm a Reaper." Beat said like that was the obvious. He may be a hot guy, but he isn't all there up stair. That sucks; I need a smart and hot guy . . . like Neku. Hold on what am I thinking! I can't think that! "Don't be silly. Reaper's aren't allowed to –" Joshua started to say but was cut off. Now that was funny.

"'Reapers ain't allowed to, Mommy! Wah, wah, wah!' Shut it! This Reaper's here to erase ya! Now bring it, yo!" Beat said getting into a fighting stance. "Are you daft!?" Uzuki yelled at Beat, coming from nowhere.

"It's them!" Neku pointed out. Saki looked like she was about to say duh. "Hey, no touchy, Freshmeat. Rules are rules. Reapers can't attack Players until Day 7 – and only the Game Master." Kariya said taking out that weird candy on a stick he had from his mouth.

"Yeah, and we're all on standby. GM's orders. Leave the Players alone. You may be new, Freshmeat, but you can't just –" Uzuki said, but was cut off. "I'm special! I'm runnin' a special op for the Conductor, yo." Beat told her. Joshua and Saki looked intrigued with this new piece of information. When I looked at Uzuki, she looked like she was about to spit fire, that's how ticked off she was.

"Special op!?" Uzuki shrieked. If it shocked Kariya, he didn't show it. "My, my! A rising star, are we?" Kariya questioned in an uninterested tone.

"That's right, Lolly. Twinkle twinkle." Beat replied. What a comeback, note the sarcasm. "Ugh! Why'd he pick you? I have seniority!" Uzuki yelled.

"Beats me. Now you senior citizens can hobble off, aight?" Beat said, shooing them off. "Aaargh! Cocky little punk!" Uzuki shrieked in rage.

"C'mon, girl, take it with dignity. Let's leave the kids in peace. Have fun, Freashmeat." Kariya said, leading Uzuki away. "Pfft, whatever. Aightm Phones, le's dance!" Beat said. The boys fought in the battle and it ended just as quickly as it started.

"Urg . . . Now that's more like it." Beat told the boys. Neku tried to get his attention. "Beat, stop! You dropped – " Neku tried to say.

"I'ma drop YOU, hard!" Beat said. "Will you STOP!? This pedant is yours." Neku asked pulling out the bell.

"That's . . . Hey! Low blow, man!" Beat accused. I wanted to tell him that he was slow on the uptake. "You dropped it the other day, Beat." Neku said with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure. Now gimme it back! If you think you can use that to bargain, think again, yo! I'll pry it outta your cold, dead hands!" Beat said angrily. Okay, the boy may be hot and everything, but he is really stupid. And does he really think he's gonna kill Neku. Maybe Saki and I should help the boys out next fight to show him that we can help kick his hot ass. "No bargains! Here. It's yours." Neku said handing over the bell pendant.

"I heard him!" Neku yelled back to us. After Neku came back we walked into the Miyashita underpass. "Want past this wall? Play me at Tin Pin! You ready? Here we go!" Neku offered to let me play the Reaper, but I turned it down. With Neku playing we might actually get past the wall.

"Why'd you gimme it? We enemies, yo." Beat replied in a confused voice. "It's important to you, isn't it?" Neku asked.

"Hmp. Dontchu be expectin' any thanks." Beat called over his shoulder as he walked away. Neku put his head in his high collar. I guess Beat was a friend that he really didn't want to lose. Next time, we'll just have to show Beat that he's on the wrong side. I wish there was some way that I could help Neku. This would be the time that I would ask my sister for help, but no she's too wrapped up in the prick to help me out. "Is the delinquent Reaper gone? Hmm . . . A special op . . ." Joshua said looking thoughtful.

"What about it?" Neku asked out of curiosity. I didn't see anything special about being a special op. Joshua looked at him. "Oh, nothing. Let's go." Joshua said taking my sister's hand for the who knows how many times now. We headed for Towa Records; maybe we can stop and get me a new CD.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Rei Makai thanks for the input, I really like that choice myself. I think that's the way I'm gonna go. Thank you fro your lovely review.

**Statistics**

Reviews: 5, Hits: 648, Favorties: 4, Alerts: 2

**A.N.**

I'm sorry it took me forever to write Day 5 part 2. I've been sick lately and college is starting to get to me with all the writing I have to do for classes. My mom has actually be monitering how long I'm on the computer. She allows me on for two hours a day. I'm gonna start spending all day on weekends, because she works then. So this chapter is four pages with 11,236 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 40 pages and 103,817 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says. I fixed all the font and font size so it shrank a little). So please read and review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you all like this story.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	15. Chapter 15: Day Five Part Three

The Disclaimer is the same as always. So onward with the story, which is dedicated to all my faithful readers.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

Arriving at Towa Records, Neku looked up. "This is CAT's latest . . ." Neku said stated with a slight smile. "Shibuya's full of his stuff, hmm? It must take a ton of time. I'm surprised he keeps that silly café open." Joshua said slyly. Suki looked over at him.

"Huh? CAT opened a café? Where? In Shibuya?" Neku questioned quickly. "You feeling alright, Neku?" Suki asked concerned.

"How many times have you been there now?" Joshua asked ignoring Suki's question. "What!? Where the heck is it?" Neku pretty much demanded of Joshua.

"Cat Street, silly." Joshua answered. "Cat . . . No way!" Neku said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, way. CAT is Uncle Sanae." I stated with a small smile. "NO WAY! Mr. Hanekoma!? Is CAT!? Whoa . . . whoa! OK, calm down." Neku was starting to freak out slightly.

"I'll try." Joshua laughed at Neku. "Mr. H? Seriously? I don't believe it!" Neku kept repeating.

"How did you not know, Neku? I thought you were CAT's biggest fan." I said as we looked at the graffiti. "He never does interviews in person. He's never released any photos, either. I never even knew he was a 'he'! Man . . . Mr. Hanekoma . . . I can see it, though. From the first time I saw him, I knew he was special. Damn, I've talked to CAT! That is freaking RAD!" Neku stated.

Joshua laughed. "I'm happy you're happy. Just don't tell him where you heard, hmm?" He asked. I looked over at my silent sister; she seemed to be thinking really hard about something. I wonder if she's still mad at me. "I won't." Neku told him.

"I still don't get why he's so popular. It's just street art." Joshua claimed. If Suki hadn't lost her love of graffiti as her entrance fee, she would have been telling Joshua off right about now. "CAT's work all follow a single, consistent aesthetic. And he keeps the quality up. Most important, his work speaks to people." Neku said, trying to explain what he saw in CAT's art. I guess it's true when people say you can all distinguish art differently.

"I see." Joshua said smiling. You could tell that he could really careless. "That's tougher than it sounds." Neku tried to explain.

"Is it?" Joshua asked. "I bet you'd have little trouble." Everyone looked at Joshua in confusion.

"Use your Player Pin." Joshua told Neku. "What's this got to do with –" Neku started, but was cut off.

"If you know what people are thinking, it's easy to grab them." Joshua explained easily. "That would be an advantage." Suki said; obviously not pleased with Joshua's response.

"Right. Why bother with talk? With sifting through the lies we all tell? You could talk till you're blue in the face and not hear the truth. And we all see things differently anyway." Joshua said. He was right; most people say what someone else wants to hear and never the truth. With the pins we could easily tell what's true and false. "It's true. We're not meant to see eye to eye." Neku said while walking forward.

"Maybe that's the way it's supposed to be." Suki said. "You ok, Neku?" Joshua asked when no one said anything.

"Yeah, I could try to be CAT with this pin. But why? Where's the enjoyment in that? I'd rather broaden my world my own way." Neku said thoughtfully. "Neku . . . Your face us priceless." Joshua said in between laughing.

"Huh?" Neku questioned, while Suki had a sour look upon her face. I laughed softly; Joshua seemed to like making serious situations funny. "Anyway, we really should make for the Scramble Crossing. We may not be getting missions, but we still only have so much time." Joshua said, walking forward.

It wasn't long before we made it back to the Scramble Crossing. Joshua's phone started beeping in his hand. "Hold it. I'm getting a signal. It's coming from –" Joshua started but was cut off. "Wait a minute. You want to take on the Composer." Neku stated with Suki at his side.

"Haven't we been over this?" Joshua asked, looking up from his phone. "Look, I'm done with it. I have to win this Game. I'm not taking any more risks." Neku told him, my sister nodded beside him.

"I just want to get this Game over with, so maybe things can return to normal." Suki said. "Fine. I won't ask you to get involved. At least let me pinpoint the River." Joshua said looking back at his phone.

"Okay, but that's it." Neku growled out. "I say we give up on the River as well." I heard Suki mumble to Neku.

"You're so generous. The signal's coming from the station underpass." Joshua said with a smile. I believed he heard what my sister said, but chose to ignore it. Joshua grabbed my hand and headed for the underpass. I noticed that the station was packed and yet no one noticed us. We walked forward, under the underpass. It was very loud. "Here?" Neku questioned skeptically. We followed Joshua who watched his phone closely.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"Looks like the tracker's working now. Welcome to the Shibuya River." Joshua said. This was just downright stupid, and my sister is just going with it.

"Since when is there a river here? That's news to me." Neku said crossing his arms. "The Composer's just ahead." Joshua said ignoring Neku.

We stood in silence as Joshua looked around. "What?" I finally asked out of frustration. "We're blocked out." Joshua stated with a frown.

The wall in front of us could be described as a barbed fence with a Noise symbol attached to the front. "This is the end of the line?" Neku and I questioned at the same time. I looked down blushing slightly. "Unless we get rid of that wall. Let's head back and gather more info." Joshua said motioning for my sister to walk first. Neku and I looked at him like he was crazy. Where did he plan on getting information?

Before we exited the underpass, Neku stopped. We all turned to look at Neku. "We found your river. Satisfied?" Neku asked. "For now." Joshua answered without missing a beat.

It was then that a big black rhinoceros jumped out at us. "What the . . ." I said trailing off. "Noise? The same kind as before!" Saki said as she looked closer.

"Get ready!" Neku instructed, while getting into a fighting position. We all started fighting, but doing little damage to the massive Noise. When we came out of the Noise field, we were exhausted. "Did we kill it!?" Neku asked while looking around. It appeared again behind us.

"Apparently not . . . Looks like we're outmatched." Joshua said. "Rrgh! I can't give up now . . ." Neku said trailing off. Everything was quiet, while we debated our next move.

"Oh, all right . . . I was hoping to avoid this." Joshua said moving to the front. "You are done!" He cried out, as a pillar of light slammed down on the rhino.

"Holy . . . Since when can you do THAT!?" Neku exclaimed. I just stood in shock, how the hell did he do that. I looked over to Saki who looked shocked, but relieved. "I told you, I hate working up a sweat." Joshua said pushing his hair from his face.

"Braaa-vo!" A voice sounded from behind us. We jumped into fighting positions while turning around. "Who's there!?" Neku and I called out.

"Afternoon, kids. . . . Hey, pretty boy. You're ALIVE, ain't ya?" Kariya said stepping out from the shadows. I looked at who had a smirk on his annoying face. "What?" Neku asked in shock.

"That was one helluva blast. No way a Player could do that. You don't see juice like that in the UG. You know, living folks aren't allowed in the Game. That makes you a rule-breaker. I could erase you right now." Kariya said ignoring Neku and getting into attack position. "No!" Neku exclaimed, crouching down.

"But . . . I won't." Kariya said getting up and sticking his lollipop back in his mouth. "Huh?" I said in confusion. I pulled Saki closer to my side.

"Too much work. 'Sides, that Noise was givin' us hell, too. So let's just say I blinked. Not next time, though. You'll be erased before you know it . . . By Uzuki. Later!" Kariya said sticking his hand in his pocket and walking off.

"Whew. Lucky us, huh?" Joshua said with a sigh. Saki pushed my hand off of her. "Joshua, is that true? You're alive?" Saki asked standing in front of Joshua looking skeptical.

"Cat's out of the bag. Yes, Saki. I'm playing the Game alive." Joshua said, tucking a strand of Saki's hair behind her ear. He was just asking for me to kick his ass. "You're . . . But how can . . ." Neku said trying to figure it out.

"There's a loophole to everything. Sneaking in means I don't have a Player Pin, but such is life." Joshua explained, with a smirk. "So you just –" Neku said trailing off. I wished Neku would punch him.

"Please, it's not a big deal. We formed a valid pact. We're just like any other pair, Neku." Joshua said with a wave of his hand. "No." Neku stated. Finally that prick was going to get what was coming to him!

"Hmm? I didn't catch that." Joshua said. "No, we're not, you punk! How can you say you're the same as us? You're alive! You're here 'cause you want to be! Not us! I don't want to be here! I'm not playing the Game for kicks, dammit!" Neku shouted at Joshua.

"No, you're playing because you want to live again. You still get something out of this." Joshua said as calm as ever. This guy is getting on my last nerve. "You little bastard . . . Only what you TOOK from me! YOU killed me!" Neku yelled accusingly.

"Aww, Neku. You said you didn't remember! You sneaky little thing. So what if I did?" Joshua said grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I stopped when I realized what he said. "What!?" Neku demanded.

"What if I am the one who killed you? You're going to do something about it?" Joshua asked. We all stood quietly, before sleep over took us.

* * *

**Reviews:**

RON-Unit, thank you for your review. It's kind words like yours that help my know just how much people like my stories.

**Statistics**

Words: 25,855, Chapters: 15, Reviews: 6, Hits: 955, Favorties: 4, Alerts: 2

**A.N.**

So I finally finished Day 5 Part 3, I hope you all enjoy it. So what do you think of the new turn of events? Just two more days are left before the Game is over. I'd say that there will be about eight more chapters and then the story will come to a close. I am thinking about doing a sequel, but I'll leave that up for vote on my profile. So please go vote! I'm almost done with my freashman year of college, I've got three weeks. So this chapter is five pages with 9,734 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 44 pages and 113,551 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says. I fixed all the font and font size so it shrank a little). So please read and review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	16. Chapter 16: Day Six Part One

The Disclaimer is the same as I own nothing except the twins. So here is to everyone that has reviewed and liked this story.

Surprisingly I am alive, I just have been really busy so I apologise for updating so slowly.

* * *

**Misaki's Point of View**

We awoke at the Scramble Crossing yet again. Suki was talking quietly to Neku and Joshua was on his phone. I started listening to Joshua's conversation. "Yeah, we found it. We just can't get in." Joshua said, I wonder if he was talking to Uncle Sanae again. "All right. I'll call you." Joshua said closing his phone. He turned a smiled at me before turning to my sister and Neku.

"Morning, sunshine." Joshua directed at Neku, who glared at him. "Har har. You're killing me, Josh. Oh wait . . ." Neku said, trailing off with a cold glare at Joshua.

"Again, say it was me. What are you going to do?" Joshua questioned. I really hope that it wasn't Joshua; he just didn't seem like the type to kill people. But then again maybe I'm just being biased because I think he's cute. I blushed at the thought and turned my attention back to the argument at hand. "That's easy! I'll –" Neku exclaimed, before he was cut off.

"Erase me?" Joshua suggested. "Don't tempt me." Neku said while folding his arms in defiance.

"Oh, please. We're partners, you and I. If I go, you're dead in the water." Joshua stated. "Rrgh!" Neku growled and walked away to the side. Joshua did have a point, without a partner Neku would lose the Game. Suki walked to Neku and they started talking again. I kept my place on the ground. I was about to ask Joshua if he really did kill Neku when our phone's beeped. The message said Game VI: Beat the bosses of 2.2360679's 0+5, t= 60 min. Incompletes will be destroyed. Then the annoying timer appeared on our hands.

"The bosses of 0+5 . . . Meaning two fights?" Joshua speculated. "Is 2.23 whatever code for something?" Neku asked. I kept reading the 2.2360679, I know that I've seen the number sequence before, I just couldn't place where.

"Let's leave that for now. First let's see where we have access to." Joshua said seriously. "You're sure into this today. What do you care about missions?" Suki asked accusingly.

"I care plenty. I am a Player." Joshua said with a smirk. My sister sent him a glare. "You're alive." Neku pointed out.

"Maybe so, but I'm still a Player. If I'm erased here in the UG, the RG me dies. My stakes are just as high as yours." Joshua stated. I guess in the end, we're all playing so that we can live. "Then why did you put yourself in danger?" I asked looking up at him.

"It beats staying in the RG. Now let's go." Joshua said with a frown. "Wait. Don't think for a minute I've forgiven you. I'll put up with you to clear the mission. That's all." Neku exclaimed heatedly.

"Yes, sir." Joshua said putting his hands up in defense with a laugh. As I prepared to get up a hand appeared in my vision. I looked up to see who was offering me help and I found it to be Joshua. I looked over at my sister, who was glaring at Joshua while talking to Neku. I wonder what they were talking about. I got up and we headed to Center Street, but before we could enter we were interrupted. "Look out!" Joshua shouted, while pulling me out of the way. Neku grabbed my sister and we all got into attack stances.

We quickly fought off the black Noise, but it was very tiring. "Why'd that Noise attack?" Suki asked. "It was just like yesterday. The Noise attack without any provocation." I stated.

"Maybe it's some kind of new Noise?" Joshua mused out loud. "Behind you!" Neku called out. I turned to see another black Noise jump at Joshua, but before the Noise reached him it dissolved into static and disappeared.

"Wh-what just happened?" Neku asked in shock. Maybe someone saved us from being erased? ". . . It seems we owe someone for saving us." Joshua said with a shrug.

"But who was it?" Suki asked. "Either way, we are lucky. I shouldn't have been so careless. Stay sharp today, everyone. The Noise are on the March. Now, let's go see which roads are open." Joshua said grabbing my hand and walking forward onto Center Street. As we entered Center Street, Suki and Neku brought up the black Noise conversation again.

"What's up with the Noise today? They're acting so strange . . ." Neku asked. "There are generally two types of Noise. Strays that emerge from negative emotions in RG people, and the ones Reapers make to erase Players. Strays won't attack Players, so . . ." Joshua explained.

"So, the Grim Heaper's out for blood?" I concluded, I really didn't like this with only two day left in the Game. I guess we will just have to work harder now. "Most likely, but with our brains along with Neku and Suki's fighting we will defiantly win." Joshua said while looking at me, I started to blush.

"Well come on, let's go." Suki said, pulling me away from Joshua as stomping past Neku down the street towards AMX. It wasn't long before we reached AMX and heard someone yell, up ahead of us was a Reaper in a red hoody fighting a black Noise. "The hell is up with this Noise!" He shouted trying to fend the Noise off.

"Come on we gotta help him!" Neku said running forward and pulling out his pins. "If you say so." Joshua said walking forward at a steadier pace.

* * *

**Tsukiko's Point of View**

It was then that I noticed more Noise attack the boys, I pulled out my pins along with Saki. "More!" I heard Neku question in shock. Saki and I got caught up with Neku and Joshua and prepared for battle. "These will have to come first. He'll just have to tough it out till then."

We tried to erase the black Noise as fast as we could, but when we returned to the regular field, the Reaper was nowhere to be found. "So we just let him to die . . ." Neku said lowering his head. "We did what we had to, Neku." Joshua said like it was nothing.

"We were ambushed, so there wasn't anything that we could do." I told Neku softly, I didn't want to agree with Joshua, but we needed to clear the mission. "My question is, why was that black Noise attacking a Reaper in the first place? Didn't you say earlier that Noise made by Reapers not attack them?" Saki asked looking at Joshua.

"That's what I'd heard, anyway . . ." Joshua said, trailing off. You mean to tell me that this annoying prick doesn't know! "What the hell are these, then?" Neku asked angrily. Joshua shrugged and we all walked to Tipsy Tose Hall. When we reached Tipsy Tose Hall, we say Sota from the Tip Pin Slammer. What was going on?

"Nngh! More of 'em?" Sota asked, winded. "Sota, sorry . . . I can't . . ." His partner Nao panted.

"Nao! Stay with me! We're finishing this thing together!" Sota pleaded. "I'd . . . love to . . . but it . . . doesn't look like I can. Sorry . . . Sota . . ." Nao panted before dissolving into static.

"Nao! Nao! DAMMIT . . . DAMMIT!" Sota hollered in despair. "Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Saki asked me quietly. I just shrugged what could we do?

"Without a partner . . . he won't be far behind. Do we help him anyway?" Joshua asked. "You have to ask! Let's go!" Neku said running forward. If he lost his partner, won't he be erased anyways? We don't have much we could do, but looking at Saki I decided to help even if it was a little.

"Ngh! Nao . . . Looks like I won't be far behind ya. Huh? Aren't you –" Sota asked as we ran up. "We'll handle this! C'mon, everyone!" Neku said, jumping forward.

We took out the black Noise as quickly as possible, hopefully Sota could protect himself. "Are you alright?" Saki asked in concern. "Yeah . . . You four saved my ass. Heh, for now, anyway. I lost Nao . . . I don't have much longer. . ." Sota said between breathes.

"If . . . if we'd gotten here sooner –" Neku said trailing off in defeat. What really could we have done? It was beginning to seem that we were up against a losing battle. "Ain't your fault, dawg. I wasn't strong enough. End of story. Neku and Joshua, right?" Sota said looking at the boys. They nodded after hearing their names.

"You four survive. And you, get your old partner back. I hope all of ya get back safe." Sota said before dissolving into static. We all stood quietly, before Neku yelled in frustration. "Augh! We were too late! They were right there, but . . . I couldn't do a thing." Neku said sadly.

"Neku, it's not your fault." I said placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "We may be the last Players in the Game. Let's stay sharp." Joshua said resolutely.

"Friggin' Reapers!" Neku growled. "Angry?" Joshua asked him, with a cocky smirk. No, he's growling because he's happy you annoying prick.

"Hell yes, I'm angry!" Neku yelled. "That is an understatement." Saki whispered in my ear.

"At least you're still in the Game." Joshua said. And how was that supposed to make someone feel better? "Yeah? What about the people who aren't? Screw the Game! These are people, not toys!" Neku replied angrily. My sister and I stood back as the verbal battle began.

"Why the sudden interest? I didn't think you cared about other Players." Joshua stated rudely, or at least it seemed rude to me. "No . . ." Neku said lowering his head into the collar of his shirt.

"No, what?" Joshua asked. "Sure, other Players are strangers. Not just Players. Everyone. I don't know who they are, where they're from, what they care about. But . . . since I came to the UG, I . . . I've talked with them a little. Got to know them a little. Felt them a little . . . Felt my world grow. Just a tiny, tiny bit. It's different now. They're not just some strangers. I can't shut them out like that." Neku stated trying to explain something that only he could understand.

"My, my. This isn't like you at all. Well, just don't get your hopes up. You'll never really understand the people around you." Joshua stated like he knew everything about everyone. For once, he could act like a normal teenager and not some annoying know-it-all brat. "Enjoy the moment. Like CAT's murals show." Saki said with a small smile.

"Enjoying your world means making it bigger. I finally get that. The world as one person sees it is tiny. You've gotta . . . gotta reach out to other people." Neku said, before getting quiet. "Maybe so. Only by allowing strangers in can we find new ways to be ourselves. It's possible. Now, are you ready? It looks like this mission's up to the four of us." Joshua stated seriously.

* * *

**Reviews:**

DM182, thanks I'm glad you love it. ^^ To be honest my friend got me hooked on the game and I played it from early morning to late in the night finishing it in two days as well. So here is to you, hopefully you'll like this chapter.

**Statistics**

Words: 27,892, Chapters: 16, Reviews: 8, Hits: 1,249, Favorties: 5, Alerts: 3

**A.N.**

And here is Day 6 Part 1. Wonder how long the four will last tofether as a group. Ohhh, I just signed up for my sophmore year of college. I decided to change my major to forensic, even though I still want to work with Egyptian artifacts. About the sequel, you lovely readers have voted but I'm going to keep it open til I finish this story. If you have any ideas for the sequel, if it's made, I would love to hear them and maybe they might even show up. Anyways this chapter is four pages with 10,296 charaters on Microsoft Word. Giving the story a grand total of 48 pages and 123,847 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says. I fixed all the font and font size so it shrank a little). So please read and review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	17. Chapter 17: Day Six Part Two, Day Seven

The Disclaimer is the same. I own nothing but the twins. And even then I only own one of the twins, the other belongs to my friend. Please read and review to let me know what you think!

Also, I'm sorry for taking forever in posting. I realised the last time I posted was about seven or eight months ago. I just get so caught up in school work that I put this story and my YuGiOh story on the back burner. So this is to my faithful readers and reviewers. Without further ado, read to your hearts content . . .

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

We all headed for Shibu-Q Heads, which seemed to be the only open area. Joshua then voiced my thoughts, "Looks like Route 5's the only one open." Neku and Suki looked at Joshua in question. "Route 5?" Neku asked. I then remember Joshua explaining the route's to me before.

"Route 5's from the Crossing out to Udagawa." I recited from memory. "So that 2.2 number . . ." Suki asked, trailing off.

"2.2360679. It's the square root of 5." I answered, finally remembering where I had seen the number before. "Ugh, Pi – Face and his lame jokes. So what's the 0 + 5?" Neku asked. I just shrugged my shoulder. His guess was as good as mine right about now.

"Route 5 spans a total of six areas." Joshua explained. "The scramble, Center Street, AMX, Tipsy Tose Hall, Shibu-Q Heads, and Udagawa. Assuming the scramble is 0 . . ."

"Udagawa would be 5." Suki continued, picking up Joshua's train of thought. "So the answer is fit the bosses of the Scramble and Udagawa." I summarized. Joshua nodded in compliance.

"All right. Let's get this mission done. Next stop, Udagawa!" Neku said walking forward. When we reached Shibu-Q Heads, we saw the Reapers Uzuki and Kariya fighting the rouge Noise. "Them, too!" Neku asked in surprise. I began listening to their conversation as Joshua and Neku spoke.

"Still with me?" Kariya asked his partner. "Where the hell did these Taboo Noise come from?" Uzuki screamed in frustration.

"Game Master musta cooked 'em up." Kariya replied. Well at least that answered what to call them and who made them. But it still really doesn't explain why they attack Reapers as well. "And sent them out after us Reapers? What is he, crazy!" Uzuki yelled. So even the Reaper's didn't know why the Taboo Noise were attacking them either.

"Let's help them. They'll hate it." I heard Neku answer. Suki smiled sadistically. "You're so vindictive." Joshua said as we all rushed to help the two Reapers. After wiping out the Taboo Noise, we stopped to catch our breath.

"You . . . you . . . Why'd you help us? Are you, like, stupid? We're your enemies. Hello? Seriously. We can take care of ourselves!" Uzuki yelled at us. "You four saved our butts. We were eight kinds of boned." Kariya said while eating on his lollipop.

"What? Kariya!" Uzuki turned on her partner. "Enemy or not, if somebody helps you, you say thanks." Kariya lectured. At least he has manners for a Reaper.

"Whatever. I didn't ask for your help! Just thinking about it makes me want to barf. A Reaper needing a Player to save them? Seriously, gag! We're leaving, Kariya!" Uzuki complained, walking off. Kariya sighed in exasperation, wondering out loud why two words were so hard to say and walking off after her. "She'd rather have been Noise food?" Neku asked in wonder.

"Maybe 'barf' is her version of 'thank you.' Let's get moving." Joshua commented, before pulling me into Udagawa area. "We're here!" Suki cheered.

"What's the time?" Neku asked. "There's thirty minutes left." I replied. At least if we have a rough time, there's addition time to deal with it.

"Piece of cake. Let's wreck this thing!" Neku said grabbing his pins. The two black bear Noises were harder to beat then they looked. They took a lot of energy on mine and Suki's behave, but we were all still able to defeat it. I looked down to see the time had left my hand. "Zetta fun times." We all looked around to find the owner of the annoying voice, but I notice Neku clutching his head.

"Why, hello there. Bored again? Or maybe just lonely." Joshua mused. I personally think he was trying to tick Pi-Face off. "Can't have you two dying on me. My calculations'd go haywire. I'd lose all motivation to create. Glad you pulled through." Pi-Face said pointing to Neku and Joshua, while pretending my sister and I didn't even exist.

"Ahh! So you were the mystery helper in the first fight. Thanks for that." Joshua said before looking at me. "Anyone too weak to beat a 000 like that is garbage. CRUNCH!" Pi-Face replied. No matter what he did, I refuse to thank him.

"Remember what tomorrow is? Day 7! That magical day when I get to go hands-on. Time for a little quiz. How fast will I erase you?" Pi-Face asked us. "Not too fast, I hope." Joshua said. How about you not erase us at all? Thankfully I didn't say it aloud.

"299,792,458 m/s!" Pi-Face yelled. This guy really knew how to drag a subject into the ground. "Then speed of light?" Joshua asked with a smile. Okay, its official Joshua likes to bust this guys ego and humor him at the same time.

"I'll correct the deviation that saved you last time we met here. This time, you're a dead man." Pi-Face said, before walking off. That made no sense. Did the boys know Pi-Face before or something? Then again when we first met him, they didn't seem to know him. So what in the world is this moron talking about? "Tomorrow won't be fun. I can only imagine what he'll try." Joshua said dropping his smirk into a frown. He seemed to be coming up with scenarios of what tomorrow might hold. I think tomorrow is going to be the hardest of all and if so there is only us four left. What happens if we're erased? Will the Game continue? I was starting to get a headache from all the thinking I was doing when darkness overtook me.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

I looked around the Scramble, after rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Saki was still out like a light, I just wish she'd listen to me once in a while. I watched as she slowly stirred from her sleep. She waved at me once she took in her surroundings. "Day 7 . . ." Neku said in a serious voice. I wonder what argument they were going to get into today. "Indeed. Kind of a shame. We never found a way into the Shibuya River." Joshua said. Him and that river of his was getting on my last nerve. Then again I didn't like the guy anyways. And what is he? A fish? He's gotta be with the way he's obsessed with that river.

"Joshua . . . Why'd you kill me?" Neku asked with his head in his shirt. "I killed who, now?" Joshua questioned, looking up. As if he didn't know. Neku had told me some things about what he thought and I wouldn't put it pass that prick Joshua to have actually killed Neku.

"Drop it, Josh. You said it yourself." Neku said coldly. "I just asked what you'd do if I had." Joshua said, with an annoying smirk that always seemed to be present on his face.

"Josh, please just tell him you didn't do it. That way we can all quit arguing." Saki pleaded, looking at Joshua. How the hell could my twin sister take that jerks side! I can't believe her! "Look, did you or - . . . The mission. When we're through with this, you're telling me everything." Neku said, overlooking what Saki said.

"Whatever you say, Neku." Joshua replied with his annoying laugh. He then gave my sister a hug, like he was trying to comfort her or something. Or maybe he really was wanting me to kill him. "Game 7: Erase the Game Master at Pork City. Time = 600 minutes. Incompletes will be erased. " Neku read aloud. The timer then appeared on our hands.

"Nngh! Well, this is it. Just us and the Grim Heaper." Neku said. I nodded, I was glad that this was almost over and I'd never have to worry about this anymore. I looked over to Suki and Joshua who hadn't said anything since reading the message. "What?" Neku and I asked in union.

"This mission seems odd. Ah, well. No sense in worrying about it. Shall we head to Pork City?" Joshua asked taking my sister's hand. She still looked in deep thought. "That's past Dogenzaka. Let's go." Neku said pulling forward. I started blushing slightly. Since when does he pull me anywhere?

"After you." I heard Joshua chuckle as we passed him up before entering 104 building area. "Hmm? Another mail? 'P.S. Have cow and mouse on hand.' 'P.S.'? That's a first." Neku said reading the message with a frown on his face.

"This entire mission seems odd." Joshua commented. "Yeah . . . It is a bit different. No riddles. No weird numbers." Neku said.

"Do you think it's a trap?" I asked. This really didn't seem to be Pi-Face's style. "This isn't a message from the Game Master. It's not him. He's too busy planning something." Saki mumbled to me.

"Who can say? Though I have my guesses. All we can do is play along. We can't win if we don't complete the mission." Joshua said. "What's cow and mouse?" Saki asked. We all kept quit, I guess the boys didn't know either.

Everyone began walking. It was kinda awkward because no one said anything. Like everyone had something important on their mind. We finally reached Pork City. I remembered that once, Uncle Sanae brought me, Saki, and Ryuu here. I can't remember why, but it seemed kinda important. "So this is where he's hiding?" Neku said looking at the building in front of us. "It's a good spot for it." Joshua commented looking over the building.

"Why'd you think that?" Saki asked. "All the stray thoughts in Shibuya flow through here. They hit Pork City and rise up above the city . . . then come crashing back down again. Always building, never lessening. . ." Joshua explained.

"And he's sitting on top of it all?" Neku slightly stated. "Smug bastard." I said with a frown.

"Attention seekers do tend to favor high places." Joshua commented. Sounds like he actually knows from experience. "That's him all right." Neku said, before opening the door and walking inside.

* * *

**Statistics**

Words: 30,073, Chapters: 17, Reviews: 8, Hits: 1,505, Favorties: 5, Alerts: 3

**A.N.**

Finally the end of Day 6 and the beginning of Day 7. I will say that the ending is coming up next chapter, so I kinda shortened this chapter. I don't want to end this story, but the Game is ending. Readers that have voted on the pole about having a sequel to this story have voted yes. As I stated before I will keep the poll open til I offically end this story, so please give me your opinion. Also, I'm taking ideas for the sequal as well as a title for it.

With that said onto the Microsoft stats, this chapter is four pages with 9,505 charaters on Microsoft Word. So the story stands at grand total of 51 pages and 133,352 characters (at least that's what Microsoft Word says. I fixed all the font and font size so it shrank a little). Please read and review and tell me what you think.

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


	18. Chapter 18: Day Seven Part Two THE FINAL

**A.N.** So I'm not foing to have a long opener and I'm just gonna go straight to the story. The Disclaimer is the same as always.

* * *

Misaki's Point of View

We walked through the doors to see two Reapers standing guard. "Players? Here?" A Reaper in black asked, it was as if we weren't supposed to be here. Something doesn't seem to add up. "That's the mission. Erase the Game Master here in Pork City." Joshua explained casually. The two Reapers turned to each other and began speaking in low tones.

"You hear anything about this, man?" The Reaper in red asked in confusion. "Nope. Mr. Minamimoto told us to guard this spot. That was six boring days ago." The black Reaper replied in frustration. So these guys have been here for six days. Something really important must be at top if they've been here that long. But what is Pi-Face planning.

"Well? What do you think?" The red Reaper asked. "They're here on a mission, right? Why not do the usual?" The black Reaper answered in return.

"If they don't tell us something soon, I'm gonna go over there and erase them." Suki whispered in my ear. I smiled before turning back to the Reapers conversation. "Makes sense . . . If they're here on a mission, that means Mr. Minamimoto wants 'em here." The red Reaper said before turning to us. "OK. Meet my terms and you can pass. . . . To get upstairs you'll have to wipe out all this floor's Noise!"

Scanning the floor, I found three sets of Noise. The boys went straight into fighting, looking at my sister I nodded and ran forward to help. The fight consisted of two wolves and a bunch of vulture like Noise, unfortunately I found that the only way to erase them was to use pins that consisted of fire or electricity. Joshua and Neku erased there Noise faster than us and were waiting once we finished. Walking over to the Reaper, my sister told them we finished. ". . . Objective me. Floor clear!" The red Reaper said as the wall in front of the elevator disappeared. "Hey . . . Does fighting here seem odd to any of you? Why do we wind up in that weird black and white space?" Neku asked after the Reapers left. Suki and I shrugged; we had about as much of a clue to what was going on as he did.

"I don't really know . . . It could be the imaginary number plane Mr. H told me about." Joshua replied in a thoughtful tone. "Imaginary number place? What's that?" I asked trying to piece things together. To tell the truth, being here was slowly giving me headache. Like everything was converging in a loud cacophony. I just hoped that no one realized.

"A parallel place a fraction away from the world Noise inhabit. We may be fighting there." Joshua explained while watching me. I have a feeling that he noticed. "So in other words, Pi-Face's work?" Suki asked sighing loudly.

"Probably. But even so . . . Pork City is kind of an exception to begin with. He may just be directing its natural energy." Joshua commented, with a wave of his hand. "Wonderful." Neku said while rolling his eyes.

"Well, that would make sense. This IS his base after all." I replied, thinking it over. Whatever Grim Heaper is planning will need a lot of imagination and power and this place seems to reek with it. "Not for long. Let's head upstairs and beat him down." Neku said, pressing the elevator button. As we waited, Suki and Neku began to converse quietly.

"This place is bothering you." Joshua said quietly. I guess he did notice me acting slightly off. "Everything just seems really loud and its making it hard to concentrate. Plus I'm worried about whatever Grim Heaper is planning. Neither of the Reapers knew that we were supposed to be here, showing that the Game Master didn't send the mission. So what's going to happen once we get to the top?" I asked with a slight sigh. This was all starting to become very difficult and a hope of living again seemed to dwindle with each try.

"Don't worry, just keep up the fight. I'm sure you'll make it to the end." Joshua said, pulling me into a hug. I started to blush and was glad that no one could see my face. I pulled back when I heard the elevator open. We all stepped in waited to be delivered to the second floor. When the doors opened, there were two more Reapers. "Players!" The black Reaper exclaimed in shock.

"Why are the here?" The red Reaper asked as if we couldn't hear him. "We're here for the mission, thanks." Joshua said getting right to the point.

". . . What mission?" The red Reaper asked the black Reaper. They were seriously getting on my nerves ignoring us like this. "I dunno. But he guys downstairs let 'em through." The black Reaper said with a shrug. Finally the Reapers turned to us.

". . .OK. Meet my terms and you can go on up. But don't expect it to be easy. . . . Want to get upstairs? Not until you de-Noise this floor!" The red Reaper demanded as the wall went up. We searched the floor and cleared all the Noise. Just like the previous floor, only certain pins worked during the fight. We walked over and showed the Reapers that we cleared the Noise from the floor. "Objective met. Floor clear!" The red Reaper said and the wall disappeared.

"Well, this is it. Is everyone's pins in order? I suspect he's just ahead." Joshua said, as we waited on the elevator. Suki and I began going through our pins and switching pins with each other that would hopefully help us. "Good luck sis and always know I've you're your back." Suki told be as she pulled me for a hug. I gave her a reassuring smile, when I was anything but cal right now. We entered the elevator and I wondered what awaited us.

* * *

Tsukiko's Point of View

"Nngh! You four? How'd you find this place!" Was the first thing we heard when we stepped out of the elevator. Just goes to show how stupid Pi-Face is. "We got a mission mail. 'Erase the Game Master at Pork City.'" Joshua explained, after this was over I plan on killing him off. Like he didn't think that I saw him hug my sister when we were waiting for the elevator. I may have been talking with Neku, but I know how to watch over my sister.

"What? An inverse matrix! . . . Doesn't matter. You just saved me the trip." Pi-Face said. Looking at Saki I noticed that she was taking in every word the idiot said. "I was hoping for a little reenactment. Same spot, same set up as last time . . ." Pi-Face said trailing off. I saw Neku grab his head in pain, I placed my hand on his shoulder not knowing what to do.

"It . . . it was you?" Neku said in confusion. "Neku . . ." Saki said, stepping forward.

"You killed me . . . You stole my life!" Neku yelled pointing a finger at Pi-Face. Now I was confused. I thought Neku said that Joshua killed him. "Hmph. That's insignificant." Pi-Face said with a dismissive tone. I turned to glare at the asshole; you don't call someone's life insignificant.

"I've had enough chatter. Come get derived. This time I'm eradicating you from my spatial coordinates! Drown in the sea of imaginary numbers!" Pi-Face said changing to his Noise form. We all got into defensive stances and waited for his attack. For the most part all Pi-Face did was send black Noise to attack us. It was hard fighting so many of them each time because we couldn't take a breather in-between the fights. After defeating all of his black Noise, Pi-Face joined the fight. I knew that if I was tired then my sister was too. I hoped to keep up with his attacks but he was quicker and seemed to shift between the fields frequently. It wasn't too long before I heard the static and felt the pain. I watched as the colors around me dissolved into static and I couldn't help but think how my sister fared.

THE END

* * *

**Statistics**

Words: 32,099, Chapters: 18, Reviews: 9, Hits: 2,150, Favorties: 9, Alerts: 4

**A****.N.**

So there you have it. The finally. I know it may have ended weird, but I have a few reasons why. One, I had no clue on how to write a Game Master fight without sounding really weird and complicated. In fact, it's been awhile since I beat him myself. Second, is for the sequel. I didn't want to give away what happens to the girls, though I'm sure most of you can guess. I haven't actually started writing the sequel but have the ideas ready. I'm not gonna actually post the sequel until I have it almost finished so that I can hopefully give you all steady updates. Also, I've decided to let the readers name the sequel so leave suggestions in a review or pm and when I write it I will give that reader the title credit.

Now I guess I should tell everyone why it took me over a year to update. Life came and slapped me in the face. So I changed my major to Forensic Science and I'll have my AA degree in about a term and a half, so I've been studing like crazy. Sadly that's no excuse so I'm also gonna let you know that I had writers block and it took my forever to get this chapter how I wanted to sound. And to me it still sounds off. Oh well, I'll probably read back through this story and correct the mistakes I've made.

So for the people who stuck with me and to he people who reviewed, this final chapter is for you and I will see you all when I post the sequel. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW I DID!

**~Ciabri (vAmPiRe-gIrL91)**


End file.
